Love explosion
by thecakehater
Summary: the puffs are teens now! and you know what happens to teens, they fall in love, make mistakes and discover who they are! new to fan fictions... so please tell me what you can say about it with honesty
1. Chapter 1: WAWAWAZZUP

"Ri-i-i-i-ing!" shouted the bell and then the entire students of Townsville high jumped in joy because summer had arrived!

Our three favorite super heroines have grown up into three beautiful teens. And the best part of them now is that they have ears, noses, toes, fingers and their eyes are now anime like.

Blossom Utoniom, the redheaded leader of the Power Puff Girls, she was now the student council president which explains why has always worn a student council bracelet on her wrist. She doesn't where her hair down anymore she either wears it into a ponytail or into a bun but of course she still wears a bow but unlike her old bow, it was now black and not red. She always wears dresses that end to her knees and schoolgirl uniforms during tests. She has become one of the outstanding student s in the state. And most of all her ability of creating ice has improved she doesn't have to use her breath but instead she can now use hands.

Buttercup Utoniom, the toughest and the tallest from her sisters she was still your typical tomboy who hangs around a group of skater boys. She has been into skating tournaments and has been champion three years in a row. Her raven hair was still cut short she just liked it that way. She has a no-skirt-policy now, so she always wears shorts and jeans. At the age of thirteen she discovered her special ability, mind-control but doesn't really use it much due to fainting after using it.

And finally the ever bubbly Bubbles Utoniom! She wasn't a cry baby anymore what a relief… anyways, she used to be a cheerleader but quitted since she realized how mean the other girls were to the unpopular students. She just hated it but she still is the most popular girl in school well of course she is since she does work as a part-time model for teens, which means she gets lots of free designer clothes from the designers that she got to work with. Her special ability now is sonic scream.

Chapter 1: WA-WA-WAZZUP!

"Okay girls, you will be staying there for two months understand?" said the now old Professor Utoniom .

"Yes professor!" the girls replied in unison. They were so excited to spend their summer in the coolest place in the state "Wa-wa-wazzup Resort"

"I can't believe professor actually reserved us a room in the best resort in the entire world!" exclaimed Bubbles while jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Yeah! The best place for any teen to be in say it with me girls," Buttercup was putting her arms around her sisters' shoulders as they shouted

"WA-WA-WAZZUP!" then they all giggled with joy.

The next day they have were on their way to the resort they couldn't wait to get there if they didn't have any bags then they would have zoomed flying toward the resort. On the car, Blossom was reading book while Buttercup was playing a game with her PSP and Bubbles was listening to her favorite songs.

When they finally arrived they rushed to the lobby to get their room key. Then suddenly,

BANG!

"Ow!" whined blossom and she was now laying on the floor.

"Sorry about that miss" then a spiky black haired boy was now staring at her while extending his hand to help her stand up.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I wasn't really looking at where I was going" she replied as she was pulled up.

"Well are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine thanks for asking" she then said with a smile.

"Well I have to go now" then he waved goodbye.

"Let's hurry up! So we can go and see our room!" Buttercup impatiently tapped her feet as she was waiting for her sisters.

In the lobby an employee was looking at bubbles as he gave the key to her and he gave her a wink but Bubbles only rolled her eyes at him as she exited. Then the three girls rushed to their hotel room. When they got there, they jumped on their three beds with joy. The room was like paradise! A flat screen TV, a huge bathroom and a beautiful balcony where you could see the full view of the resort, it was breath taking!

Then later that day they decided to take a swim. They all put on their bathing suit in their respective colors and then rushed to the biggest swimming pool in the resort, the one that had automatic waves, a monster slide and a bar nearby. The resort called it "Paraiso!"

Disclaimer alert! I do not own the power puff girls in this story only the WA-WA-WAZZUP resort I know it's a lame name but I couldn't think of something else…


	2. Chapter 2: UP!

Chapter 2: Club

Bubbles was sliding on the tallest slide that she didn't like to be on in the first place, but Buttercup pushed her so she didn't have any choice. The two were having lots of fun but Blossom, well she was just sitting on the bar drinking a Dr. Pepper drink while she continued reading her book. Until the bartender started flirting with her, she just had to go somewhere silent and peaceful. Sitting by the pool wasn't safe because her book might get wet and all the benches were occupied by lovers but then she realized that the beach wasn't far from where she was so she decided to go and find somewhere there was shade.

She scanned the place to seek for shade but there wasn't well there was but since they were all ready claimed by the first comers she just decided to go back to her room and just read in the balcony. With a relaxed sigh she sat down on one of the chairs. She was now two chapters left before finishing the story when she felt somebody pushed her. It was Buttercup.

"What was that for!"She steamed in anger.

"That's for not telling us you left!" her raven haired sister glared at her with emerald eyes.

"Yeah, Blossy we were worried" Bubbles added.

"I just needed some peace and quiet"

"Blossom! It our vacation! Stop reading NERD!" then Buttercup took the book from blossom's hand and put it inside her backpack that had a lock combination on it.

"whah? What you do that for I'm almost done reading it!" she was now trying to get her book.

"You will read it after the vacation!" she ordered.

"You're not the boss I am!"

"Well nobody told you to be the leader!"

"Guys" Bubbles said but they ignored her so she let down a sigh and used her sonic scream to make them stop.

The pink and green girls covered their ears from the scream.

"Are you both done yet!" she shouted but nobody answered.

"Good "she said and went inside the bath room frustrated.

'_Even in our own vacation they still quarrel' _she thought and sighed in depression.

Then she took a quick shower. She could still hear her two sisters' quarrel about the book as she washed her long blonde hair with lukewarm water. She wished that her sisters would just stop quarrelling for once. Then she turned off the shower off and dried herself up.

_-BLOSSOM'S POV-_

How dare she hide away my book, just when I almost made it to the climax! Grrr! I hate her! I had to leave the room, I was so angry I unintentionally used my ice manipulation that made everyone shiver. I stood near the fountain and staring it to relax myself. I wished I had the book with me. Then I let out a sigh and went back to our room. When I arrived, Bubbles was busy drawing something while my hotheaded sister flipped through the channels in the TV to see if there was something exciting to watch. Then I took a deep breath.

"Look I'm sorry, I should have told you where I was going earlier and I shouldn't be making such a huge fuss about a book" I just had to apologize.

"Well I'm sorry that I over did my punishment by snatching your book away from you, I was just worried okay…so here's you book back" as she handed me my book and we both smile.

"Finally that took you long enough" we both glanced at our blue sister and grinned.

"I'm bored what should we do?" Buttercup was now facing back to where she was before.

"Uh there's a teen club here we can hangout" Bubbles suggested

"Cool let's go then"

Then there we were preparing to go out and party. I wasn't totally agreeing with the suggestion, I am not a party girl you know, but I had to come or else they'd call me the party-pooper and I hate being called in such a name. Bubbles was wearing her white boots with black and white stockings underneath it, her skirt was plaited blue and she wore a denim vest w/ a tight white tee underneath it that had a bunny print. My raven haired sister was on her normal clothes, baggy jeans and a dark green hoodie. As for me, well, hmmmm… bubbles was the one who made me wear her denim miniskirt and her black tanktop that showed my cleavage, it wasn't my choice I hate to wear those kinds of clothes that are revealing.

"No way am I wearing this thing" I blurted out what I felt

"But it looks cute on you"

"It isn't cute it's slutty!" I was now trying to find something from my clothes

"Slutty? How on earth is it suppose to be slutty!" she asked demanding for a reason

"1, it shows my cleavage" then buttercup interrupted me "do you even have a cleavage?" "urgh! 2, the skirt is too low! And" before I could utter another word they pulled me away from our room and flew off while they still held me tightly towards the club.

The club's name was "Up" at first it confused me but when we entered, it was literally was up. We had to ride on the elevator where the party was on. Techno music suddenly rang into my ears. Then my two sisters ran to the dance floor and dance with all their hearts. I just giggled at them for their eagerness to dance. I decided to look for a seat. I just felt out of place unlike what I feel when I'm inside the library, books surrounding me feels like heaven to me. When I finally found an empty table I sat there for 30 minutes and waited for my two sisters in boredom. I let out a sigh as I looked at the time on my watch. The loudness was driving me insane I couldn't even hear myself. I had to leave there. I saw a door which was leading towards the rooftop. The stairs were a little dirty but at least it didn't stink. Then I sat down in on the hard floor and looked up the dark velvet sky. The moon looked breath taking. I was alone but happy… however I was mistaken. I was happy but I wasn't alone.

"Hey… I thought I was the only one here" a voice came out of the blue.

"Oh… I thought so too" he was hiding in the dark so I used my night-vision.

"Well I guess we were both wrong" he chuckled and then I realized it was him.

Hello people! I don't own the ppgs I just love them!


	3. Chapter 3 INVITATION

Chapter 3 THE INVITATION

-Blossom's POV-

It was him no not HIM the villain but the guy who I just bumped into earlier that day.

"I didn't expect to see you again" he showed a slight smile.

"Yeah me too" he was no sitting next to me.

"So I didn't catch your name"

"Uh I'm Blossom" I looked at him and realized he had the heart-melting eyes. I blushed at the thought and shook it off

"I'm Danny, Danny Fenton… just wondering do you have a last name?" I blushed again but this time it's because of my stupidity 'how could I forget?'

"Oh uh it's Utoniom … Blossom Utoniom" and we both exchanged smiles. And then we talked little more about ourselves and I found out he lives in Amityville the hometown of a famous hero just like myself 'The Phantom'. I was surprised that he was already 18 I mean he's two years older than me? 'How disappointing but why on earth should i? I just met him for heaven's sake!' this thought ended up giving me a blank expression in my face.

"Uh are you okay you're suddenly quiet?" he asked as he looked at me with his tantalizing blue eyes.

"Oh I'm just fine i was just thinking"

Just when he was about to reply, my phone rang.

'Uh hi Bubbles'

'Were tired, can we go home now?' my blonde sister said through the phone

'Oh ok meet you outside ok see yah' then I turned to him and told him that I had to go.

"Well see you later then" he said as I exited.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day, our three girls got up late since they slept WAY past their usual bed time last night, which have led to a very grumpy BUTTERCUP. She was drinking her coffee to wake herself up while her two sisters were rubbing their eyes with sleepy looks on there faces. Blossom wasn't really into coffee she preferred milk instead while Bubbles well she doesn't need them she was her own energizer. She was sunshine on a cloudy day which made all of the guys in her school like her.

Blossom's pink eyes were now wide opened from the milk she just drank. Then they all ordered room service for breakfast.

KNOCK-KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" obviously the green eyed puff was excited to eat breakfast.

But she was surprised to see a boy with no food with him she was actually pissed by it.

"Um is Blossom here?" he asked her timidly.

"Yes but who are you?" she gave him her signature DEATH GLARE but surprisingly he didn't shiver by it unlike most people.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Danny's POV

As I knocked on the door I heard someone yell but I wasn't so sure about what it said.

Then a black haired girl glared at me but I ignored it.

"Um is blossom here?" I asked I had to see her again I asked an employee about what room she was in.

"Yes but who are you?" she answered me with another question.

But just when I was about to answer a redheaded girl came up and asked the black one,

"Who is it?" then she looked at me in confusion "oh hi Danny! Who on earth did you new what room was I in?"

"Oh have my connections" I joked as I looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh come in"

Their room was a little smaller than our room that I shared with Tucker well after all he is rich. I saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes drawing something from the balcony and she gave the warmest smile in history.

"Uh this are my two sisters Buttercup and Bubbles" as she pointed out who was who.

"Hi I'm Danny" then I smiled at them. Then the two grinned at blossom she glared at them.

"So Danny what brings you here?" she asked.

"Uh well… you see there's gonna be a beach party tonight and I was hoping you would come along with your sisters"

"Well sure" she nodded

I couldn't believe she actually said yes! Wow, I couldn't wait till night comes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

i-do-not-own-Danny-phantom-or-the ppgs


	4. Chapter 4 GOODBYES

Chapter four: Goodbyes

It was 8 o'clock when Danny picked them up. Blossom was so excited to go their which was new to hear from her, since she doesn't enjoy parties. I guess she just adores him, the way he talks, the way he looks at her and the way he smiles.

The green and blue puff went towards different directions leaving Danny and blossom alone. But that was cool for them since they did enjoy each other's company. His cocky personality attracted her while her bashful features made his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah sure you did" she said sarcastically

"Seriously I did beat up 10 guys at once" 'well actually thousands of ghosts' he thought to himself

"Yeah I believe you" they both chuckled.

She had no idea who he really was. But sooner or later she'll have to find out.

"So you're really a powerpuff?" he asked to change the subject.

"Yep"

"Prove it"

"Well okay…but are you afraid of heights?" He scoffed by that question why would he be afraid of heights when he could fly too?

"No, not at all" he smiled

They went somewhere there weren't any people around she didn't want anybody to know that the ppgs were there. She took his hand and then there they were up in the sky flying. He pretended to be surprised to so she wouldn't suspect. They both smiled at the view it was beautiful from up there.

It was time to light the bon fire, so they went back on land once again. They didn't even notice that they were still holding each other's hand. Until Tucker came into the picture

"Hi Danny…well I see you and you're friend there are pretty tight huh?" he raised an eyebrow while smirking.

"What are you talking about?" but he didn't answer instead, he pointed at the 'hand-touching-situation', so the two quickly let go while their faces turned red.

"So aren't you supposed to introduce me?" he asked still smirking.

"Blossom this is Tucker. Tucker, Blossom" he said under his teeth.

Then the two shook hands.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BLOSSOM'S POV

It's been weeks now since me and Danny have started dating even though we knew each other in such a short time but it felt like an eternity. I know it sounds cheesy but it really did. He always gives me butterflies in my stomach. I'm afraid to tell him this but I really think I love him.

Then my phone rang it was a text from him

'Hey red, met me at the hotel fountain tonight at 7'

I giggled while deciding what I should wear.

DANNY'S POV

After that night I couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was perfect. Sometimes we do debate about our opinions with things but we always made up in the end. I just want her close to me. Every hug was breath taking every kiss was magical and I'll do anything to make her happy. I didn't care if tucker always teases me by this one particular word "whipped". Because it was true, she's got this power of over me.

Well anyways, as I decided to by something for her after I sent her a text message. I wanted the gift to be special because i just felt like it. As I entered a store something caught me eyes.

It was a pink bow that had a glass cherry blossom on it as decoration. It was something that reminded me of her -beautiful. Then I smiled as the cashier wrapped it for me.

"Is it for your girlfriend?" handing me the gift.

"Yeah"

"Well too bad for me then" she chuckled then I left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Danny was arrived a little early that night when he waited he just couldn't help but smile, however when he saw Blossom's eyes, his feeling turned into worry. He was worried because Blossom wasn't smiling she was actually frowning about something. He wondered why…

"Hey…" he said still looked worried.

"Hi…" she replied softly she tried to flash a smile but she couldn't then tears came down from her eyes.

"Wha-what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

That shocked him, why so soon he knew this day would come after all both of them were staying in a resort for the vacation but how come this day came sooner that they expected.

"Why? So soon?" his voiced cracked. He fell in love with her despite the shortness of time they were together.

"We're only here for two months and it has already been two months" she paused to wipe her tears, "I almost forgot about it"

"But we can still have a long distance relationship right?"

"We both know that will never work" she was crying again so he hugged her and then wiped her tears.

"Yeah but we can try"

"But… it will never work. But I want you to know that, that" 'come on spit it out' she was tongue-tied she couldn't say those three words.

"I love you" he said it first then they kissed.

"I love you more but this has to end"

In defeat he nodded "but don't you forget me because I will be thinking about you in everything I do"

Through the night they went to the places that they both loved for the last time. When they decided to go back, Danny forgot to give her the gift.

The next day sadness surrounded blossom she hated goodbyes why do they have to hurt this way.

As professor loaded their bags to his white family van that he just bought, Blossom was hoping she could kiss Danny for the last time but he didn't came.

"Shit! I forgot to give her this' so he transformed into his ghost form and then used invisibility to go inside her room but it was already empty. He looked for her but there was no luck. Just when he was about to give up he saw a familiar redhead going inside a white van. He speeded just get to her. She was reading her book with swollen eyes, probably from crying.

Then blossom felt chill all of the sudden and startled because she felt someone kissed her but of course it was insane to be thinking such a thing because nobody was in front of her. When she tried to reach for her bag, she reached an unfamiliar box instead with a note.

_Keep this with you always… I love you till the universe disappears-yours forever, Danny_

When she read it her eyes became watery again.

"What's wrong blossom?" asked the blue puff

"Oh it's just that time moves so fast, I'm going to miss that place" she wiped her tears

'_Too fast…Good bye Danny' then she sighed as she hugged the box tightly._

well now that blossom's part 1 is done im going to do bubbles' now

**DISCLAIMER ALERT!** I dont own the ppgs and danny phantom _  
_


	5. Chapter 5 ICE CREAM DELIGHT!

Chapter five: Ice cream Delight

The three puffs were finally in their own home doing nothing. It was a boring day; no monsters were attacking in the city, no robberies and no unusual events. Since Mojo already retired from his evil ways he was now part of Townsville's LEAGUE OF WITS or also known as LW, where the Professor works. In fact, the two have made great invention over the years.

"i-am-so-BORED!" cried Buttercup as she crossed her arms.

"Well since we don't have anything better to do might as well go to the library and find something to read" blossom suggested.

"Nah I'll get even more bored"

"Fine, it's your loss" Blossom was now wearing her pink jacket on as she headed outside.

Bubbles was in her room. Since the girls have grown older, they had given separate rooms so they could have more privacy. She was wondering if she needed to buy more art tools and more clothes before the school year starts. As scanned her things she was listening to one of her favorite songs 'Our song by Taylor Swift.' Then she sang along.

_~"Our song is the way you laugh  
the first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have  
and when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
asking God if He could play it again"~_

Then she giggled and sighed. She was all out of water colored pencils and she needed them the most.

"I guess I'll have to go to an art shop or maybe I'll just go directly to the mall, so I can buy some clothes as well" she skipped her way to the door and told the professor where she was going.

When she finally got there she decided to buy some clothes first she went directly towards her all-time favorite shop 'BRACE'. It was an awesome place and she even modeled their designs for them so she always has a 50% discount.

"Hey Bubbles!" greeted Sally one of the employees.

"Hi, Sally!"

"We have the newest clothing line at the back wanna buy one?" she offered

"How can I refuse?" they both giggled.

She really did like Sally. She was fun to be with.

"Here, this suits you" showing her a black and blue outfit.

"Thanks! How much?"

"It's on me I have been promoted" she jumped with joy.

"Good for you!"

"Yeah, but I'll be leaving here tomorrow"

"Well I'll miss you" then they hugged.

"oh don't worry we'll see each other once in awhile, well I have get going I was waiting for you to come so I could say goodbye."

She carried her new dress inside a paper bag. She was happy that she got the newest fashion piece before anyone could even see it and she got it free! But she was kind of sad she won't see Sally much.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the weakest POWER PUFF" she looked up to see who said that.

"What is it now Princess" over their teenage years Princess has stopped demanding them on being part of their team and decided to insult them every single time they met.

"What? I can't talk to you anymore?"

"Just leave me alone"

"Aw did I make the stupid baby cry?"

"Just because I cried a lot when we were you doesn't mean I'll still grow up as a cry baby" she lowered her voice a bit.

"Ohhhh! Now the ditzy blonde is fighting? What are you gonna do about it?"

Bubbles was now furious, it was a rare feeling to be experienced from her. She despised being called as stupid, ditzy, Blondie and other words that means stupid. 'DID SHE JUST SAID THE D-WORD!' she thought to herself making sure she did hear it correctly. When she was sure that she heard it right she tightened her fists and motioned to punch the redheaded brat. But her waist was being grabbed by someone and took her somewhere far.

"Let go!" she shouted when she was freed she realized it was Boomer.

"That was a close one" he panted in exhaustion.

"You know you should have let me punched her"

"And let you get into trouble?"

"Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you have to stop me from getting into trouble"

I guess I have to explain about them being best friends in all. Well ever since they were 10 they have kept their friendship as their secret. It was hard at first since the two were the worst liars but then got the hang of it. Until, Boomer's brothers stopped being villains and started to go to school. So they were free to be friends then they became best friends.

"Well as your best friend I have to stop you from making an embarrassing scene in a crowded area! Why are you so pissed off with Princess anyway?"

"She called me stupid… and you know how I feel about that" she looked down as she answered softly.

"Don't even listen to what she says. She's just jealous of you getting B's without paying the teachers or scaring them" she smiled slightly, "well then why don't we go get some ice cream from the park?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bubbles' POV

Boomer had to leave after he bought me my favorite ice cream flavor. he told me that Brick had something to do tell him. I wonder what it was. Oh well, I guess we'll never know. So I just sat there and tried to calm myself from the Princess-situation. She's such a big meanie! And I rarely call anyone that word. As I munched up my ice cream a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes came to me with a weird blue blub thingy.

"Can we sit here? All of the tables are occupied." He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"So are you new here? I've never seen you before" I know everyone in this town but him.

"Uh yep I just moved here my name is Mac by the way"

"Uh I'm bubbles!" we shook hands then continued eating.

"So, is your school Townsville high?"

"Um yeah it is, are you gonna be there too?"

"Yup" then the blue blub thingy fake coughed "oh yeah this is my imaginary friend Bloo"

Imaginary? Oh yeah I heard there's a home for imaginary friends somewhere out of the city.

"Nice to meet you" I said in my signature cheery voice.

"MAC! CAN WE GO NOW?"

"Sure fine Bloo… Kill joy!" he growled at him, "well see yah!"

"Bye!" then they left.

'_Yes! I have a new friend!'_ I couldn't help but smiled_ 'and he's cute too'_

I was glad Boomer took me there.

When I got home buttercup stared at me as if I was insane.

"Why are you smiling like a maniac?" she asked still had that are-you-insane?-stare.

"Nothing I'm just happy!" I skipped my way to my room.

I hope we get to share the same classes. I wasn't even sure we were in the same year level.

I couldn't wait till school starts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I don't own the characters in this story!

Hurray! Thanks for the people who reviewed…..


	6. Chapter 6 MEMORY

Chapter six: memory

**Flashback **

**It was a normal day at Townsville but what made that day different from all the others was because it was the day they became friends. **

**Bubbles was on her pulling herself back and forth on the swing. She was alone her sisters were too busy to join her play. But she understood. She always did even though she didn't want to. I guess she's naturally that way not that there's anything natural about her.**

**Boomer was sitting nearby a lake to relax and stay away from his brothers. They never did understand him. They always called him names, teasing him on how weak he was. But he wasn't really in fact he is as strong as Brick, he is smarter than Butch he just didn't want to fight. And that was all. But he had to, he was created to fight and destroy her. Whether he wanted to or not. **

**Bubbles were distracted about something until she heard a loud splash. She flew over where it came from. She saw him, slowly drowning deep into the waters. She gasped by the sight of course by the naked eye it was unseen but from her's it was crystal clear. She shook the shock off her then jumped into the water. Of course she was freaking scared! What if she'll drown too? What if it was a tramp? What if… he was already dead? She didn't care she had to save him first. **

**Deep into the water she struggled to reach him. She wasn't very good at swimming. But she had to do it. When she finally got a grip of him she pulled him upwards and threw both off them out of the water. She had to perform CPR but she was afraid if she did it he might explode. So she put her hand on his stomach to let the water get out. Luckily it did, he coughed out the water. And his eyes widen when he saw his savior she hugged him but he pushed her away. She was confused.**

"**Why did you save me?" he asked furiously while he tried to sit up.**

"**Be-because that's what I do"**

"**I did not want to be saved!"**

"**Why?" she was so confused I mean who doesn't want to be saved? Or else he did it on purpose, "you tried to kill yourself?"**

"**Duh, why would I be there in the first place?"**

**"But why?"**

"**Be-because… it's none of your business" he was avoiding something.**

"**Just tell me" she copied Blossom's bossy voice.**

"**Why do you care? I'm your enemy…shouldn't you be happy I'm not around to kick your ass anymore?"**

"**I never saw you as an enemy. In fact I never saw anyone as an enemy" she said in a low voice.**

**He got shocked by what she said. After All these years of hitting her, pulling pranks on her she never thought of him as an enemy?**

"**Huh…you're bluffing" **

"**Am not! Now tell me why you tried to kill yourself"**

**He sighed in defeat "I wanted to be free." **

**She looked at him "but why?"**

"**Because I am so tired of being the weakest"**

"**You are not weak boomer. Understand me you are not" she was shaking him back and forth.**

"**Would a weak person have powers? No" he just scared in silence. "Don't you listen to them?"**

**Then she hugged him. Then told him this "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" **

**And from that on they became friends**

**End of flashback**

Boomer was lying on bed thinking about that day he couldn't help but smile. She saved him. If it wasn't for her he would be dead. Then they would never be friends. I guess life has its weird way of making two people from enemies to best of friends. Since that day, he vowed to protect her. He had to repay her from saving his life that day even though he had to keep it a secret. Before Brick decided to stop them from being villains and signed an alliance between the powerpuff girls. They were now adopted by professor's college buddy Dr. Clarkson. But it still didn't mean his brother's stopped hating the girls they just stopped torturing them. He would meet up with Bubbles at the park and played till the sun sets. He could still remember to tell his brother dumb excuses and they would even believe it. That made him realize he wasn't so stupid at all.

"Hey Boomer are you hungry?" his green eyed brother's head popped out behind the door.

"Not really" he didn't look at him.

"Okay later bro"

Over the years Boomer grew more mature than his two brothers well since his best friend was after all a little childish, so he had to play the grown-up role.

Then his other brother came in. His red hair was now cut short but not too short it was slightly above his shoulders. Since butch kept teasing him about it just as much as he kept teasing about Boomer's stupid hair. He too changed his hairstyle because they got tired of hearing his insults.

"So Boomer, did you finish it?" he asked hoping his blonde brother would answer him a yes.

"No not yet"

"How come it's just a song?"

"It's not that easy making a break up song you know? And beside why don't you just break up with her in a normal way?"

Brick shook his head as he said "tsk, tsk, tsk… now, where's the creativity in that?"

Boomer just sighed as his brother left his room. Then picked up his guitar and strummed some chords, making a beautiful tune. He was ordered to make a break up song for Brick's girlfriend Candice. They all have grew tired of her after a week and of course, Brick wasn't even into relationships he was player what did you expect? I guess the girl misinterpreted what he said. Since he was a smooth talker it wasn't surprising.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I don't own the characters in here ok


	7. Chapter 7 THE REBELZ

-_Warning beware for a little inappropriate language _-

and i do not own the respective characters only two of them that is in here are mine.

Chapter 7: the RebelZ!

It was your typical first day, new class schedules, new students and new lessons. Since Brick and Blossom were accelerated towards third year for acing the final examination perfectly, they were now the youngest juniors in the history of Townsville high. The rest of them were stuck on sophomore year.

Buttercup was pissed by going have to go through school again. She's totally going to fail this time. She just hated every single teacher in her every sing class. Even PE her favorite subject, she hated Ms. Morrison being the new teacher. She was old and bitchy. She was a huge terror to every girl out there well except for Buttercup. She just hates her.

Her first class was with her sister Bubbles, ENGLISH literature. Oh how Buttercup hated it. She wasn't into writing poems or shit like that. She was more of a hands-on kind of girl. She liked weightlifting, sports, skating and most of all kicking every monster's butt. Yeah but the town's crime rate lowered around these days, nobody not even Blossom could explain why.

The clock kept ticking towards 9 o'clock, while Buttercup kept a close eye on it. She couldn't wait to get out of there. She was going to skip her second class and go with her crew. When it was finally history class, she exited from the girl's bathroom's window and flew towards the skating ring.

On the skating ring were her childhood friends; Mitch, Zane and Joe. Mitch and buttercup knew each other back when they were in pokey oaks kindergarten.

"Yo, BC! Long time no see!" shout Mitch while buttercup was still landing on the ground.

"Yeah I know right? So how are you all?"

"Were good, Zane here just got laid" Joe blurted out.

"Dude I told you to shut it!" everyone laughed at Zane as he was as red a tomato fruit.

"Who's the hoe?" Mitch smirked at him.

"Nobody" but Joe as usually blurted who she was.

"Say what! Dude her? Eww gross you might as well have gotten laid by a stripper"

"Well I was drunk… and beside she was the one who offered"

"Princess MORBUCKS offered you?" Buttercup asked in disbelief. He just nodded.

"Enough talk already why don't we just get the party started! My wheels are getting rusty" Mitch was always the one who tells them start.

So everyone did their thing. They were all joining the skating tournament in Townville this coming Friday. So they had to practice. The price was a $200,000 courtesy of the MORBUCKS INC.

: Mean while at school:

BLOSSOM'S POV

I was in the cafeteria with my sister bubbles, the ruffs and the punks. Ever since Ms. Kean adopted the Power punks they have been behaving themselves and even joined our alliance with the ruffs. Berserk was sitting on the far side of the table reading a Stephen King book, Butch and Brute were busy with a thumb wrestling match while Brat was teasing Boomer about something that made him blush I wasn't so sure what it was about but I wasn't interested to find out. Bubbles and I were looking around for Buttercup to show up. I haven't seen her since the time I talked to her in the hallway earlier that morning.

"Where could she be?" I mumbled to myself, without even noticing that Brick was right next to me.

"What are you worrying about babe?" did he just called me BABE! But I pretended that I didn't hear him ask.

"Hey are you deaf? I asked you a question" I gave him a glare before I got to reply.

I pretended to look at my sides then face him "oh I'm sorry BRICKHEAD... I thought you were referring to a girl named babe"

He scoffed and said "geez for a hot chic you sure are uptight. "

"Five words: do not call me babe" then I looked away to face Bubbles.

"Have you seen buttercup after the bell ring?" I asked her.

"Well we had English together but after that I didn't see her, hmm… maybe she's with her friends somewhere"

"she better be skipping classes or I'll tell the Professor"

Back to the skating ring

Buttercup's POV

Me and Mitch were in the middle of a combo trick until Zane's board rolled towards him that made an epic fail and caused him to fall.

"Argg! Bloody murder!" he shouted as he curled on the hard ground.

"Aw dude you don't look so good" Zane was pointing at Mitch's leg.

"I think it's broken" I finally said.

"Yeah we better go to the hospital to check it out" Joe suggested.

We all agreed then I carried him towards the nearest hospital we could find.

"Man, this ain't god news…" Mitch was now wearing clutches.

"Yeah we can't perform the combo without you dude" I said as I helped him up.

"I know this wouldn't happen if Zane wasn't stupid enough to leave his board there" we all glared at our blonde headed friend.

"It wasn't my fault that it rolled down there"

We all sighed "but we can't change what happened… we have to find somebody to substitute you"

Joe was right we had to find somebody.

"BUT Mitch and BC are the only ones who can ace that trick"

"Well I do know somebody who can" we all stared at Mitch curious about who he was talking about "you know who BC."

I growled because I finally knew who he was "what the fuck? No anyone but him! I'd rather get shit than do the combo with him"

"But buttercup, Butch is the only one who can ace it"

"Damn it! No way!" Oh why do these things happen to me?

"Come on BUTTERCUP WE HAVE TO WIN THIS THING!" I signed then forcefully nodded my head.

"But I ain't gonna ask him to join that's my condition"

"Alright! Butch IS GONNA JOIN THE REBELZ!" they all cheered but me.

Then we escorted (man, I sound like Blossom) Mitch to his house. As I flew home carrying with me my best friend the most awesome skateboard of all. Well good thing Butch wasn't the type to join skateboarding competitions if he had to share the prize.

The next day:

"Alright! Welcome to the team!"They all cheered leaving me shocked by his decision.

"What? Your joining us what are you up to?" I asked with full suspicion.

"Nothing, I just had nothing better to do"

"DAMN IT! TELL ME WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" then he gave me a smirk and then that's when I exploded.

"Grrrr! I know your going to humiliate me in front of thousands of people. Yeah that's it! Well, I'm not going to make you do that"

"What are you talking a bout butterbutt?"

I just ignored him and stormed off with a pissed attitude towards my next class.

ok here's the thing, i know that some of you are bothered why i still havent put my story in the cross-over thing, well it's because i dont know how to put it into more than 1 crossovers. well as you can see i have two non ppg characters that are now currently revealed and i am planning to include other more since i am a newbie here i am still figuring out how to put more than one cross overs

and by the way thanks for the reviews peps i appreciate them


	8. Chapter 8 MEETING THE GROUP

Hiya! Disclaimer time! I don't own the respective characters in this story!

Chapter 8: Meeting the group

Blossom's POV

As I waited on my seat for my class to start, I couldn't believe I'm one of the juniors now. I looked around the room eying at every single person I see a red haired boy with thick glasses waved at me.

"Hi, you must be Blossom" he was now walking towards me. I swear he has the weirdest accent I have ever encountered.

"Yeah I am"

"I'm Dexter by the way Dexter boy genius" wow I admire his confidence.

"Oh okay" then when he was about sit beside me he was stopped by push.

"What the heck?" He exclaimed

"Step a side dorkster" it was Brick I should have known.

"What is wrong with you Brick?"

"He was on my way" On his way? that's his answer?

"You pushed him for no reason? How immature of you! Well that's what to expect from a ruff"

Then he sat beside me "what makes you think that you can sit beside me?"

"Well it's a free country so I sit where ever I want" I scowled by his reply.

"I hate you!" I shouted with all my heart.

"I love you too babe" he scoffed then the teacher came.

"Good morning class we have two students who have been accelerated from sophomore to junior classes. Brick Jojo and Blossom Utoniom"we both stood up.

Then the class began. The class was way too easy I already have learned it when I was five. Life sure is boring. I can't wait till I get to go to college. I think I'm going to study in Harvard University and take a scholarship there.

"So whacha thinking?" the annoying raspy voice came from none other than Brick.

"None of you business" I didn't look at him, he wasn't worth the time.

"okay whatever" then I looked at him over my shoulder and guess what he was doing, he was now flirting with some other girl with short black hair shorter than Buttercup's and had a black eye color which is every rare. Her red dress was tightly fitting, showing her sexy figure. I think her name is Betty Something I can't remember her short last name. Oh yeah, she was Betty Boop. I gave them a disgusted stare. How dare they flirt during class hour? What has happened to this world? Is education a joke to them? I growled at the sight but my thoughts were interrupted by me new friend Dexter.

"So Blossom, if you have any problem about the lesson, I Dexter boy genius can help you" me need help? The lesson was way too easy for someone as smart as I am. I just shook me head.

"No but thanks for the offer" he was kind of disappointed but still managed to smile.

"So want to hang in the library later?"

"Oh okay sure, I'll answer my assignments there." Then the bell rang.

Bubbles' POV

I'm so happy that Mac is my biology partner! I kind of think he's cute. We were walking on hallway when Boomer was trying to ignore Brat who had a large smirk on her face. Her smirk grew bigger when we came towards them.

"Hiya bubs" she greeted me "so who's that hottie next to you?"

"Oh this is Mac…Mac, their my friends Brat and Boomer"

"Hi!" he said to them.

"So Mac your new here aren't you?" Brat was just like me when it comes to new students, were very friendly to them.

Boomer had a blank expression written on his face which wasn't a shocker. He was the quiet one in our group. In fact I'm the only one who he can share a long conversation with well, we are best friends.

"So wanna join us at out=r table?" I offered.

"Yeah sure why not" thank god Mac accepted it. I kinda like it when he's around.

"Well, we have to go to class" i took Boomer's hand since we had the same class together ART!

"So Boomie what was Brat smirking about?"

Then I could see his face turned very red.

"Ah um… it was nothing"

"Oh ok" then we marched inside the art room.

Boomer's POV

It's kind of annoys me when Brat teases me about Bubbles. I mean i don't love her were just friends. Sure I enjoy her company and I do find her attractive but not to the point that I want to go out with her. That would be silly right?

"So Boomie what was Brat smirking about?" she innocently asked. Man, how am I supposed to tell her? I guess I'll have to lie.

"Ah um… it was nothing"

Then we went inside the art room. Since Ms. Davinch told us that we were going to need partners in our oil painting activity, bubbles and I were paired. Then everyone teased us. We both blushed.

"Were not lovebirds!" her voice squeaked as she shouted.

"Yeah sure your not" they all said sarcastically.

We both sighed and just ignored the rest of them.

We had to draw each other since that was the main reason why we needed a partner. She was smiling as she drew my face. Her optimistic character is just amazing, she was the reason why I changed and became a better person. But my pessimistic self somewhat contrasts against her sunny attitude. And before I realized it, I painted her with a large heart on her hands. I could feel my face burn when I looked at it. Then she took a peek in my work and just smiled. That was the time that I realized that I liked her more than as a friend and Brat was right all along.

Buttercup's POV

No need to tell you that I skipped class again because it's pretty obvious. Well I am pissed by Butch being on the team, the team that me and Mitch formed. But I have to admit Butch was one hell of a skate boarder. As we practice the combo I could her Zane and Joe hooting at us. Only a few days before the competition, we have to do well. The real reason why our group joined in the first place was because Zane's mom needed money for her operation. And of course all for one and one for all is what we do. We help out each other.

"You two have mad skills! I mean seriously… you're like super human" Zane complimented stupidly.

"It's because we are stupid!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah" then we all laughed even Butch.

"Okay now that were done I guess I'll leave… see yah butterbutt" Butch was now picking up his school bag and walked away more like flew away. Then everyone left as well.

"Man how many days left before the contest?" Joe asked.

"um I think 3 more days I guess…oh wait today's Tuesday so I think 2 days before Friday comes" Zane answered.

"Man the pressure is killing me" we all sighed then headed into different directions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunch time at school

"Hey guys meet Mac!" bubbles chirped as she and Mac walked towards their table.

"Hey dude I'm Brick" he was sitting next to Dora a Latina beauty he was probably flirting with her.

"Hi I'm Blossom "she was in a middle of reading a book about the life of Helen Keller.

"And since you already know Brat and Boomer, that one is Brute and she's Berserk" Berserk just stared at him with a blank expression. If Boomer was quiet she was quieter. She never speaks unless she needed to, she just gestures her hands if she wanted something.

When everyone was sitting and enjoying their lunches. Two streaks of green zoomed towards them causing tables and students to fall over.

"HAH IN YOUR FACE, LOSER!" shouted the green eyed girl.

"KEEP DREAMING I WON THE RACE" replied the green-eyed boy

"Buttercup!" "Butch!" Brick and Blossom shouted in chorus.

"look what you two did!" her face was now red in anger.

"heheh, sorry about that well we can explain" Buttercup nervously said trying to defend herself .

"uh um.. well you see we were…we were um BUTCH you explain"

"what! Why do I have to be the one to do so?"

"because you started it"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

"URG! You are acting like a couple of five year olds!" everyone looked at Berserk shocked, that was the longest sentence she ever uttered.

"Now listen to me why don't you both shut the fuck up and let me eat my lunch quietly…OKAY!" then she sat back down.

They all sat without making a single noise. They were afraid to make Berserk angry and kill them.

"Uh bubbles are they always like this" Mac whispered to Bubbles.

"Um Berserk speaking that long was new but the rest of it is pretty normal in this table" she admitted Mac just nodded he was amazed but not in a good way.


	9. Chapter 9 ONE DAY LEFT BEFORE

ok, um i'm sorry about not good at explaining about the skateboarding tricks and stuff...i dont really skateboard so i have no idea about it...

i hope you like this chap

and i dont own the character here

Chapter nine: one day left before the competition.

It was a sunny day in the city of Townsville every single citizen was happy even Buttercup woke up in a good mood. However in this chapter we are not going to start about buttercup, its Mac's turn.

Mac's POV

"Mac wake up you wuss" Terrence was spilling water at me as his way of waking me up.

"Wahh! What is wrong with you? I thought you were moving out?" he wasn't my thirteen bully brother he was now 20 and he still doesn't have a job or go to college. He was a pain in the ass.

"Nah- I decided to hang-out for a little while you know till I find a job"

"Well you can't find a job by just sitting around watching movie marathons all day" even though he never admits it he's a sucker for romance-drama movies.

"Just leave me alone will you"

Man I hate my brother, I wish Bloo was with me but he can only hang out during the weekends due to distance issues. As I took a quick shower I couldn't help but think about her. Her hair, her eyes and her voice, oh how I loved her voice.

As I waited for the bus to come, I received a text from Bubbles the bubbly friend that I have recently met. She was sweet in every single way.

_-Mac no classes 2day due 2 termite attack-_

'Crap, man I waited here for nothing?' I thought to myself.

_-So Bubs wanna hang out 2day?-_

I actually enjoy her presence in a way.

_-O.k. can Boomer come 2?-_

_-Ok-_

I just agreed even though I didn't want to, he was giving me glares ever since I saw him. I just don't know why.

_-So where should we hang out?-_

_-Um how about let's meet in the park-_

_-Sound fun see yah-_

So here I was in the park, ordering a sugar-free ice cream I'm not actually into sugary food well I like sweets but they tend to make me way too hyper. By hyper I mean insanely hyper. And I am not exaggerating just ask my friends they learned it the hard way.

Bubble's POV

We were on our way to the park, I was wearing another new outfit it was a reward from the designer that I recently worked with. Boomer doesn't know that I work as a part time model yet but he'll find out soon I'm sure.

"Boomie, how come you don't comb your hair just like when we were young?" sometimes things like that pops out in my head.

"Uh well because I like my hair this way, why do I look silly"

I shook me head and smiled "no, I like your hair like that as well" then I playfully messed up his hair.

"Hey stop that" I giggled and immediately stopped when we finally arrived.

Boomer's POV

Did she just flirt with me or something? Or maybe I'm just delusional; she's probably oblivious about what she just said.

When we arrived she waved at a brown haired boy who was waving right back at her. I don't know why but I just feel my blood boil whenever I see him, all I want to do is just to punch him whenever he touches Bubbles. I'm not jealous am i? Maybe I'm just crazy or something.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mean while

Buttercup was with her team as usual, they were practicing their hardest to perfect their trick Butch was with her making a whole new trick that no one had ever seen that would get them to win for sure.

"So um, you know what's the real reason why we joined in the first place right?" she was still busy riding on her board.

"Um yep"

"So you can't have the money, you know about that too right"

"Uh yep"

"How come your still joining" butch suddenly stopped then looked at her.

"I have my reasons"

"Fuck! Stop this bullshit tell me your reason! If you dare try to embarrass me during the final exhibition and that will cause for us to lose… I swear I'll rip your guts off got it?" she was pulling his shirt up then threw him down on the floor.

"Geez I swear I wont, I can care too you know" he was dusting off his clothes.

"Good you better not" then continued to what they were doing.

Buttercup's POV

As I was awoken by the annoying alarm clock that the Professor created especially for me making it indestructible because everyone knows that I would use my laser eyes to shut it off. One day left before the contest. I hope we win, I really do. Zane needs our help.

"Buttercup! Wake it's Professor's birthday remember?" my pink eyed sister shouted behind the door.

_Crap, I forgot about his birthday_

"Yeah coming!" I put on some shorts because I don't really wear pj's when I sleep.

When I got down, my two sisters were busy making a cake in the kitchen. It was actually good that classes were suspended due to termites attacking our school.

My job was to make sure that the professor wouldn't wake up until they were ready. Which was a very easy task since my special ability is mind control. I gave him a small dose of my powers to make him snooze until noon time. That will give my sisters sometime to prepare.

"Okay later dudes" I walked out of the house then flew away with my board with me.

I was going to the skating ring to meet up with Zane and the rest who still weren't there. I was about t to buy something for Professor but then I remembered I didn't have the cash. Crap! I guess I'll just start practicing by myself.

I did the switch tre flip then started doing what butch and I made up. It was pretty hard to do but hey there's no such thing as impossible in my dictionary. After a few tries I finally aced it. I was too happy I didn't even notice that was being watched.

"Hey good one you finally done it" it was Butch

"Yeah I guess I did"

"So where's the others?" he asked as he took off his shirt. It didn't really bother me I mean I already saw his 6-pack which I never was impressed.

"I dunno there still not here"

"Oh okay then well why don't we practice?"

"Nah I have to head home it's the old man's birthday"

"Well ok see yah"

Wow he's kinder than usual. What a weird moment.

"Okay tomorrow's the big day I must do my best! " I was in the air talking to myself and then zoomed towards home.


	10. Chapter10THE COMPETION AND THE EXPLOSION

Chapter 10: The competition and the big explosion!

Butter cup's POV

So here we were preparing our gears, our uniforms (in know tacky right) but it was required. Good thing I'm the only girl in the group so I didn't ended up wearing a skirt or something. Bah! I hate skirts.

"Skate boards?" Zane was in charge for the gear department.

"Check"

"Sign up sheet?" Joe was in charge for the signing up department.

"Check"

"Um… team mates?" I took charge as the leader since Mitch ended up as one of the audiences.

"Man, were missing one team mate" as Joe counted all of us. He was right there were only me, Joe and Zane

I growled "where the fuck is BUTCH?"

"Why don't you call him?" yes I had his number since we all exchange numbers with the punks and the ruffs just incase battle emergencies happen.

Butch's POV

I was putting on my uniform and didn't bother how wrinkly it has become well since I was so fucking late, just when I was about to leave my red headed brother came in my room.

"Dude what are you wearing?" he asked.

"It's a uniform duh" I rolled my eyes as I headed out of my room but he blocked the door.

"Why on earth are you wearing a uniform for?"

"It's not your fucking business now let me out"

"Not until you tell me"

"Okay fine I'll just use the window" then zoomed towards the window but a streak of crimson light zoomed past me.

"Oh no you don't"

"Dude I'm going to be fucking late ok"

"Tell me!" he commanded

"Hey, I don't ask you about the girls who sleeps over in your room just to do IT, now let me out" he growled at me so let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'm joining a skate boarding competition with buttercup's team happy now?"

Then he smirked and unblocked the window.

Man buttercup's gonna kill me she told me not to tell my brothers because they'll tell her sisters and oh God knows Blossoms gonna get her grounded. Well not that I care, I mean I can't have my competition be missing… life would just be boring.

Anyways as I headed to where they were I saw her look up and gave me one of her signature death glares.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? I WAS ABOUT TO CALL YOU! IT'S ABOUT TO START" she was taking a grip of my jacket then threw me on a wall. I got pissed and did the same to her.

"Don't ever throw me on a wall understand?"

"Make me?" just when I was about to tackle her…

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I CALL ON THE AWESOME CONTESTANTS HERE ON STAGE SO WE CAN INTRODUCE THEM." A man with a mic said from a distance at the audiences.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

At the Utonioms

"Bubbles have you seen buttercup?" asked the pink puff as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not really, so um Bloss I'm going to meet with Boomer and Brat today is it okay with you?"

"Um sure but ask the Professor first" the blue puff nodded as she headed towards the Professor's lab.

Then Blossom's pink cellphone rang.

"Hello? Oh it's just you"

It was Brick.

"What do you want?"

"What's with that tone? Look I'm going to the skating ring wanna come?"

"Why would I want to come? Especially with you?"

"Because butch and buttercup are joining a certain competition?"

"WHAT! "

Blossom's POV

I can't believe Buttercup joined that kind of illegal competition I cannot have that. Oh wait till I tell the professor.

I stormed of towards Brick's house dragging Bubbles with me.

"What's going on Blossom?" she asked in a worried tone.

I didn't answer I was too pissed off to even speak I kicked the door to open it.

"You call that knocking?" My red eyed counter part was right in front of me.

"Were you lying or not?" I asked.

"Hell no, just go see it for yourself"

Then his blue brother came out confused on what was happening.

"Hi Boomie!" bubbles greeted him he just waved then they walked towards each other.

"What going on?" he whispered to her.

"I don't know" he nodded then looked at us still not removing the confused looks they both had.

Then I stormed towards the destination as the others followed. I heard Brick snicker but I didn't bother to ask why.

Buttercup's POV

Man, this is killing me. Why are they taking so long? I can't stand waiting for the game to start. We were group number two out against other five groups we had to do well.

"Woah they're really good" Joe said in a worried way.

"Hey were better than them" I had to be confident.

"Yeah we are" we all smiled then watched the other group perform. They got a total score of 15. I hope we'll win.

"OKAY GROUP2'S TIME TO SHINE COME ON OUT!"

Then with our boards we rolled on the ramps and did our tricks. First they were individuals just as we all organized. Then we did all the twists and turns and finally for our finale the combo trick that me and butch practice. And we ended it with what we called "the green collision." I had fun doing it. We earned the score 25 for the difficulty on our tricks. Then we sat on our seats watching the other teams perform… until streaks of pink, red and blues came from the sky distracting the other team who was performing at that time.

"WHAT THE fucking HELL BUTTERCUP!" blossom was obviously pissed since she never swears unless she's really, really angry.

"Geez chill pink…I'm just joining a competition now will you please lower your voice your distracting them"

She glared at me. I sighed. And told her the reason why I joined in the first place.

"Oh" she calmed down and sat beside Zane and apologized on how she reacted.

After the last time finished, the host announced the winner and it wasn't us. It was the fourth group. We only got the consolation price since we landed on 2nd place. The money wasn't enough so now we had to find another way to get money.

As we all headed home we smelled a foul odor of gas in the air. When we all turned around…

BANG!

We all flew in the air to avoid the unexpected explosion.

**I don't own the respective characters in this story!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11 WHAT HAPPENED

Chapter 11: What happened?

BANG!

It was an explosion, everything around them were on flames. All lot of people got wounded luckily no one died. But why did the explosion occur in the first place? That question has been puzzling into Blossom's mind even after the Punks arrived to help. She tried to look for clues but everything was burnt.

"Who could have done this?" she asked herself.

"Well maybe it's just an accident" answered her sister Bubbles.

"No, I don't think so…someone had to have planned it"

Brute walked up to them carrying something with her.

"What's that" bubbles looked at her.

"Um it's some kind of metallic box or something" everyone looked at it.

"Hey it looks familiar" Brat said.

It did looked familiar, it had a crown symbol and with the initials on it P.M.

'Princess Morbucks' they all thought

"She did this?" Bubbles asked after everyone realized about the initials.

"Well were not absolutely sure yet" Blossom was the type to make everything sure before jumping into conclusions.

"But it's obvious that she did this! She knew I would join there! She wanted me dead" buttercup was now shouting.

"We don't know that yet"

"but-"

"You don't have proof"

"But there is proof!" Butch snatched the box from Brute and pointed at the initials.

"Yes it did cause the explosion and yes it does have Princess' initials but we don't know for sure that she did it, someone could have bought it from her company."

Then silence came for a while before Buttercup spoke again.

"But isn't her family's company the one that sponsored the contest?"

Then Blossom remembered something. She took the box and wiped off the ashes on it then zoomed towards home and into Professor's lab. The rest looked up with confused and then exchanged faces.

"Professor can you check this out real quickly?" the professor nodded then took the box.

Blossom waited outside along with the other who came after her moments before. Brick was sexting with some random chick on his cell… he is such a creepy pervert. I wonder why chicks dig him, must be the cap. Anyways, Boomer, Brat and Bubbles were drawing well Bubbles at least; the two of them were just watching her. Brute was playing a game of thumb wrestling with Buttercup and butch well he was picking his nose yeah I know he's gross. While Berserk was reading her tenth book that day she was silent again after that long-sentence-incident she didn't say another word. It's been an hour.

Then the Professor came out with the box and a piece of paper and then handed it to Blossom. After she read it she said "I was right."

Then turned to everyone who was anxious to what she was going to say next.

"It was supposed to be fireworks guys, I guess it had a malfunction" then they all nodded.

"So Princess didn't try to kill Buttercup" asked Bubbles while putting away her art tools. Blossom shook her head.

"And besides why on earth her would she want to kill Buttercup… I mean come on ever since we grew up we never have sent her to jail since she stopped being a villain…"

"And started to become a bitch?" Brick finished her sentence well her's was supposed to be cleaner but his' made it shorter.

"We wasted a whole hour just find out it's just because of sparkly firework? Bah! I'm leaving" then brute stood up and left then the rest of the punks followed.

"So wanna eat here for dinner?" Bubbles offered the ruffs and they nodded. Which made the rest of the puffs pissed but made sure that it didn't show.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Brick's POV

So we had dinner at the puff's which was freaking good, more time to annoy Blossom. Hahah… I'll admit she's hot but she has to learn to loosen up a bit I mean she wears clothes that your grandma would wear. Every one was silently eating until she spoke up.

"So did you all know that DRAMA MONTH is almost coming?" drama month? Oh yeah the time of year when students prepare for their own play for every year. Crap I hate that time.

"Yeah… I'm so excited to perform in front of the whole school" Bubbles chirped.

"I hate that time of year" buttercup growled.

"So how's school for you boys" the Professor asked the typical question.

We all replied together "okay" he just nodded then munched the salad Bubbles made.

After dinner we all decided to go to an amusement park just have fun.

We all went into different directions Butch and Buttercup went to test who was stronger, Bubbles and Boomer went on the Ferris wheel, leaving me alone with Blossom

**This is a short chap since I'm getting sleepy sorry about that.**

**So disclaimer alert! I don't own the respective characters**


	12. Chapter 12 BLUSH SHOUT AND SMILE

Chapter 12: BLUSH, SHOUT AND SMILE…

Blossom's POV

Bubbles was right it was just an accident but I guess my pride does get the best of me I didn't credit her for that but I know she'll understand she always do.

So here I was in a long line with Brick. Urg! why do I always end up with him? Why not Boomer or Butch? At least their not as annoying as him.

"So are you having fun so far babe?" -again with the babe thing? Really?

"How can this be fun?"

"Well you are with the hottest guy in school you should be lucky" wow aint he COCKY?

"I admire your cockiness" I said sarcastically.

"So what else do you like about me?" he asked with one of his annoying voice changes he's doing the Wild West accent.

"Hmm. Let me see I actually like it when you disappear into thin air why don't you do that now?"

"No can do babe where still lining up for the rollercoaster" I rolled my eyes.

When we finally got to ride on the rollercoaster, I fought myself from vomiting. I know how pathetic for a heroine like me who is a professional at things like this would actually want to vomit? Give me a break I'm just not into fast movements, Bubbles is the fastest among the puffs while I'm the smartest and Buttercup's the toughest.

When we finally got off vomit-free (what a relief) I could feel Brick's hand slowly holding mine. I looked at him in confusion. I never noticed how interesting his eye color was. It was red but not entirely red it had little streaks of orange.

"Liking what you see pinky?" I turned away to hide my blushing face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he snickered.

"I know you want me babe"

"Ha! Ha! What a funny statement, me? Like you? Hell would have to freeze before that happens"

Then he grabbed my waist and leaned me on a wall. I wiggled myself to get out.

"What are you doing? Let go of me this instant" I demanded.

"Chill, frosty I just wanted to mess with you and by the way your face is blushing like crazy"

I really was blushing.

"It's because of anger you dimwit" well it was but only partly.

"I think you're lying" then he walked away and I sighed with relief.

Butch's POV

Have you ever felt about someone who was nothing to you then one sudden look at her you suddenly feel something different? Like she suddenly becomes your life supply? Sorry I know it's gay but I just had to let it out.

"Hah! I win now obey my commands loser" I laughed at her defeat.

"Whatever this game's lame anyway"then she threw the hammer on the ground.

I took a grip of her shoulders to stop her. It was tight. She couldn't even break free.

"Fine what do you want?" she glared at me with her cold green eyes.

"First call me your master and I'll call you my mistress understand?"

"No way you're calling me that?"

"WHO WON THE BET?"

"YOU CHEATED!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"DID NOT"

The shouting turned into punching and kicking. Then we were rolling on the ground. She stopped, she was tired. So let my guard down which was a big mistake.

She let out a loud shout "HAAAAHYAAAAHH!" before kicking me on my treasure (you know what I mean) I grunted in pain. It did hurt I swear.

She just laughed and left me there. Man, she's cruel.

Boomer's POV

After our ride at the Ferris wheel Bubbles dragged me around the booths. Which I gladly let her; it was fun winning her prizes.

"Thanks for the octoplushie Boomie! Now Octi can have his own wife… hmm what should I call her?"

"I dunno Octa?"

"Octa sounds good!" then she hugged it tightly.

He was happy that Bubbles was so pleased by such a small gift.

"Where do you want to go next?"

"Um... I think we should find the other's it's almost our curfew" I nodded and then we looked for our siblings.

We found Brick buying some cotton candy with Blossom who looked pissed about something. Then we found Buttercup shooting at the ducks on a booth.

"Where's Butch" my red brother asked the green puff.

"Uh... He's laying on the ground somewhere crying probably"

"What did you do this time?" we all asked.

"Nothing really" we didn't believe her. Then Butch finally came and looked like he was in pain. He didn't talk which was a shocker. And then we all headed home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

THE FOLLOWING WEEK…

Everyone gather around in the gym to listen for an announcement. it was about the DRAMA month celebration. Since blossom was the student body president, she was assigned to make the announcement.

"Every year will be performing the following, for the freshmen Hansel and Gretel. The sophomores will be Little Red Riding Hood. The juniors will be playing Cinderella and lastly the seniors will be performing the ever famous play ROMEO AND JULIET… and make sure to put your own twists in the plays ok? To make things interesting… and making it as a musical would make it even better… remember that this a contest who ever wins will earn a free trip to Princess' private resort." Then everyone left after that…

**Next chap will be about the plays**

**and i do not own them... no need for me the remind you all  
**


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

Chapter 13.1:

It has been a week since the announcement, every student who got roles practiced long and hard for the event. It was now the first night of the event; it was the night for the freshmen like Zane and Joe to show their stuff. But before all of that we'll talk about what happened to our youngest juniors earlier that day.

"Stop following me! You creepy stalker!"

Brick was bothering Blossom like his usual routine her anger humors him.

"Me? The hottest guy in school …Stalk you? A nerd? How cocky of you"

"Look who's talking" she gave him her glare.

Then he playfully leaned himself closer to her. Their lips were two inches away from each other. He smirked at the blushing pink puff.

"Liking our position I see" she got angry by his statement. She kicked him to the wall and huffed out of the hallway.

His brothers laughed at him.

"What are you laughing at?" they didn't stopped

"You" then laughed even harder.

"Dude I can't believe you just did that to her" Boomer eased up from laughing.

"Yeah man, you know better not to do that to pinky over there…you like her don't you?" Butch stopped laughing.

BLOSSOM'S POV

That dimwit! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why can't he find someone else to annoy? Why me? Just because girls drool for him doesn't mean I'm one of them! He's the most annoying person in the universe!

"Miss Utoniom?" the teacher called trying to get my attention

"hah? What?"

"I said did you manage to make your essay?"

"Oh uh yes Ma'am" then I picked up my paper from my pink suitcase and handed it to her.

Then my friend Dexter passed me a note, it said:

"Meet me after class I have to talk to you about the plays"

I gave him a nod and turned my attention to my teacher.

Bang!

Everyone turned their faces to the door and saw Brick panting. He was obviously late for class. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my teacher. He sat beside me as usual. He smirked and then turned to our teacher. The class was so boring I already knew everything she taught us. I'm smart enough to become a scientist myself but I have to go to school just like any normal teenage girl. But were not actually normal... I was born inside a pot. How could that be normal?

Riiiiiiiing!

Finally the bell rang. I came to look for Dexter who was already outside. He gave me a genuine smile. He was sweet in away.

"Hi, so what about the play?" I wasn't part of it since me and Dexter was in charge as managers for it.

"Well you see, our modern day fairy god mother Suzy got her ankle sprained so she couldn't perform "

"Oh you want me to look for a replacement ok I'll ask other capable students to do the job"

"But blossom, you are the only one capable of it"

"What you want me to perform? In front of those people?" he nodded

"No I can't do I'm sorry"

"But we need you to please" why me? I can't even act… but since I got tired I force my head to nod. He smiled and we walked towards the cafeteria.

Bubbles POV

Ever since I introduced Mac to my friends I've noticed Berserk's sudden change. She talks more words in her sentences now… I think she likes him. Which made me kind of sad, I liked him too you know. I've liked him ever since he took me to his favorite place when he was only 8. The FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS, he even introduced me to his best friends. Bloo which I have already met at the park, Wilt the tallest person I have ever seen he was the kindest too. There was also the purple furry Eduardo he was sweet as pie and Coco which ironically is the only word she can utter but I wonder how everyone understood her.

He also admitted that he used to like the granddaughter of the owner, her name was Frankie. She was beautiful despite her age. She used to be the one who had to clean the house up but when she finally got a job she hired a girl named Goo to replace her well she only cleaned there after school so I didn't meet her. The house was totally fun and big. Mac told me that he and Bloo once got lost inside that house.

Anyway, it was the lunch time so every one gathered to eat. Boomer was one my right while Mac was on my left. They didn't speak to each other much I wonder why. I had to be the one to think of topics to talk about when the three of us got together.

"So are you going to watch the play tonight?" I asked everyone and they all nodded while munching their food.

Butch just lost their little arm wresting completion with Buttercup. He was now sulking in defeat as Brute laughed at him with Buttercup. Brick thinking about something, hmm probably perverted… Brat didn't hang out with us today she was with one of her boy-toys on the other table.

"Yeah I'm going with Mitch" I looked at buttercup with wide eyes "what?"

"You two are dating?"

"Hell no! Were just friends" she blushed which I got more suspicious and so was the rest.

But we didn't say anything because she wouldn't tell us the truth anyway so why bother.

"Speak of the devil " Brute pointed at him wearing his crutches.

"Yo! BC I forgot to tell you earlier we'll pick you up at 8" we waited for him to leave.

Then we started our teasing. Butch was the one who made the best ones. He was smart at these kinds of things.

Buttercup's POV

So Mitch picked me up along with Zane and Joe wearing their backstage crew uniforms. We were planning on pulling a huge prank at one of the actors in the play. The show was going to be at 9 so we had plenty of time preparing the prank.

Since Mitch had crutches on him and Joe and Zane had to be with their class. The plan was cancelled which sucked.

"Hey sorry about my worthlessness" he said as I helped him sit down.

"Nah its ok... I'm used to it" we both chuckled

As I looked around I realized we were alone… we were too early. And after the violent teasing of my sisters well to me they were violent since they kept echoing inside my head, it made me feel awkward around him now.

Good thing it didn't take long until the room was packed with students. As the lame play started we both got bored and fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized I was sleeping on his shoulder. Good thing he was still asleep, so got up and rubbed my eyes to fully take off the sleepiness I had. Then someone threw something at me it did hurt I turned around to see who did it... it was BUTCH. I zoomed towards him pulled his shirt's collar while raising me fist.

"What's the big idea?"

"Hey B-CUP don't make a scene" brick said I turned to his way and gave him a glare that said your-next-so-shut-up…

"Easy there we don't want to fight here right?"

"You and me outside I'll beat you up like there's no tomorrow"

"Whoa there I won't allow you" my bitchy red sister said.

"You're not the boss of me"

"As the matter of fact I am" I growled and went back to sit.

The night wasn't that interesting well at least for me.

Part two will be soon…


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

Okay please review and tell what you really think… so I can decide to finish this or not

Chapter 13.2: another one

So Boomer and Bubbles were in the school garden sitting on one of it's benches. They were talking with each other mostly about their complaints about their siblings and silly jokes. That's what comforted them, just letting their feelings out while the other listened. Mac was with the drama club making the props for their play. Since the student council decided to draw numbers to who goes first the freshmen picked 1, sophomores picked 3, juniors picked 2 and seniors picked 4 by their representatives. So the sophomores have planned something worth remembering for their audience hopefully.

Brat was talking to Mandy a blonde haired girl who was the exact opposite of Bubbles; she never smiled in her life. She was the manager. So it was her job that everyone was doing theirs which meant was that Brat wasn't painting along with other's who just finished their breaks naming Mac, Berserk and a guy named Tyler.

"Berserk could you pass me the blue paint?" she didn't answer Mac or looked at him she just kept painting.

"Um berserk?" she snapped out from her thoughts

"What?" her voice was blank.

"Oh could you pass me that one?" he pointed the can of paint as she turned to look at it.

She nodded and picked it up.

"So, um I've noticed your preoccupied today"

"Don't ever pry on other people's business" her face was blank as he apologized.

Berserk's POV

I am not a woman of words. This is a painful thing for me to do. I am forced to talk about my point of view. So you might have been wondering why I have spoken to my friends more and more, well that is pretty simple. I am testing my special ability, but I can't tell you just yet. So be patient…

And no I do not like Mac if I like someone I wouldn't glare at him. I wouldn't snap at any of his questions and I would just kill him love will only cause for my decline. I can sense that Bubbles is a little suspicious about my sudden change. I think I should play this little game even longer.

As I watched my slutty sister picked up a paintbrush near me. I shook my head, because I knew what she just did and it was unpleasant even for a villain as I am. She frowned.

Then I whispered to her something, and she nodded. I have been planning something…something dark, but I can't spoil it for you now…I'll reveal it later. And that's the real reason why I don't talk so much. I want it perfect, flawless…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Just like the sophomores, the juniors were also preparing for their play well it is expected since it was going to be tonight.

"Uh Blossom, I need help with my costume…the zipper's stuck" said one of her classmates. She was their co-manager because she didn't audition. She nodded as she helped her.

Blossom's POV

I never auditioned… not because I wasn't a good actress no not at all, it's just that I get stage-frights which very different when I'm in battle. I can't quite explain and that bugs me. I am supposed to be the smart one, I should know everything and I shouldn't have these stage-frights. But there's nothing I can do about that. After an hour of helping out, I finally got to rest. As I looked through my bag for something to drink, I stumbled upon a familiar ribbon. It was a gift from him; the guy who stole my heart cheesy but true, and I missed him so much. But does he miss me too? I guess I'll never know. I never worn it, for the reason of its value to me, I didn't want it to get wrinkly and damage the cherry blossom on it. Then I hugged it tightly before I put it back in my bag.

It was already 2 p.m. as my counterpart carried 2 whole boxes of props. I helped him by taking one from him. The props were usually costumes and silverware. The good part was he didn't talk. We made it through the dressing room with out a word. Until Dexter came up to me and took the box from me and put it down.

"BLOSSOM! WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Calm down! Why are you shouting?" I asked in confusion he was panicking about something.

He calmed up and said "we need replacements"

"For what?" I was now so confused.

"We need a new Cinderella!"

"What! Why?"

"She broke her neck"

"Oh my!" I gasped by that

"And that's not all, the prince got hurt too"

"But how on earth are we going to find replacements in the last minute? Even if we would, they couldn't memorize their lines on time"

"Well I know who can" he looked at me and then I got what he meant.

"Oh no, no, no I can't perform in front…I'll just stutter"

"Come on blossom we need you"

"but-"

"Please"

"Fine but don't blame me if I mess this up" he nodded happily as he gave me the script.

As I headed my way to rehearse,

"I said no! No means no!"

"Come on brick please!"

"No"

"But the play will be ruined"

"I don't ca-"I cut him off

"Just is a man will yah! It's just a play!"

"Oh you wouldn't say that If you were in my position" I raised him an eyebrow by that reply.

"We are in the same position! Even though I hate doing it...just grow up"

He growled and finally gave in…

"_I am so nervous…what if I'll screw up?"_

"What's the matter sweet cheeks?" brick asked.

"Stop giving me pet names!"

"What ever you say honey"

Gross now is calling me honey? Eww!

I rolled my eyes and then cued to start our rehearsal.

When I finally memorized all the lines and movements that' when I realized how many people was looking at me and Brick I suddenly felt dizzy that's the effect of my stage frights.

He smirked at me; he already memorized his lines, well that's one of our similarities we are counterparts.

"Hey you ok?" he asked

"Why do you care mind your own business" I told him coldly

"I don't I just want to know because I don't want my leading lady to faint on me"

"Just buzz off and let's rehearse"

"You do know how lucky you are"

"And why is that?"

"Because you get to kiss me"

"I think that's the exact opposite"

"Oh no need to get embarrassed, I know you want me"

"hahaha in your dreams"

Then our conversation was interrupted by Dexter

"Will you two pls. concentrate? Geez what is wrong with you two"

"Whatever Dorkster!" brick replied as he threw away his script.

"Ok, Blossom you can do this their just people" I mumbled to myself.

It was very hard for me to act in front of them. How much more if it's really the actual performance? I don't deserve this kind of torture.

"Um Lisa Simpson?" she turned around as I called her.

"Yes?"

"Do we really have to kiss in this scene?"

"Of course you have to why?"

"Because I don't want to kiss this jerk"

"Oh quit whining BABE… I was your first kiss remember?" he barged.

"Quit calling me inappropriate names! It wasn't even areal kiss dumbass"

"Inappropriate? How can they be inappropriate? Most girls would die just for me to call them that. Consider that as a favor" I rolled my eyes and had no intention of making the conversation longer.

"It's just a kiss blossom" she said.

_Just a kiss? How dare she say that a kiss doesn't mean anything!_

"Ok people, let's practice from the top!" Lisa said as she stomped her feet so everyone would listen to her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Then the came night came blossom and the rest of the juniors arrived in the auditorium at 7 so they could have a quick dress rehearsal.

When they finished their last rehearsal blossom started to go dizzy again as she looked at the approaching crowd behind the curtains. She didn't even realize Brick was standing behind her until he leaned on her and put his hands on her waist. She elbowed him in the gut.

"What the-"

"Stay away from me" she returned to what she was doing.

"Don't tell me you're having stage-frights"

"of course not me Blossom Utoniom, having stage-frights?" she said nervously.

"I think your bluffing"

"So what if I am?" Brick's smirk turned into his serious face.

"Look just don't look at them and focus on something else ok"

'_Wow what a shocker brick's giving me a decent advice?'_ she thought as she nodded.

Then the play started. She took a deep breath before she entered her first scene.

Meanwhile up in the sky,

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Were so late!" Bubbles was zooming in the air with boomer he went in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Ok now will you calm down!" she sighed

"Fine" then boomer took her hand and said "hold on tight ok" she nodded.

The two were both the fastest in their teams which meant it only took them 30 seconds to get to their destination. They might be the fastest but they weren't the best at landing. They both lost concentration and fell flat on the ground. Making a large crater. The two were in a very awkward position, Boomer was on top of Bubbles their faces were inches away from each other. The two turned as red as a tomato. They were like that for a long time. Two could feel their hearts pounding.

"Geez you two get a room" buttercup was with butch laughing.

"Parental guidance is truly recommended"

Then the blues got up still blushing trying not to make any eye contact as the greens snickered all the way through the their seats.

Meanwhile, Blossom was now on stage performing the scene at the ball she was dancing with Brick.

"So excited about the kiss?" he whispered to her as they waltzed.

"Why should i?"

"Because I am the man of your dreams"

"Oh you're so full of yourself" he chuckled and stopped to whisper to her again.

"Here we go"

"Huh wait? You mean we hat to litera-" before she could finish he kiss her in the lips her eyes widened until he broke off and told his line.

Before she could say her line…

_Tick tok tik tok -Boom!_

BUTTERCUP'S POV

Another explosion? Princess! Luckily it wasn't extreme…I ran towards Princess angry as I had never been before as people ran before getting caught by the explosion. Bubbles was unconscious as Boomer was carrying her towards a safer place and then the ambulance came and also the fire department

"Princess what the hell! Quit putting up fireworks your harming people!"

"I swear I didn't order fireworks!" we were now outside.

"Then who in the fucking world would do this?"

"I don't know okay! All I know is I didn't do it" I scoffed in disbelief until I realized, where's Blossom?

I turned to Butch.

"Butch where's Blossom?"

"She was performing with Brick"

"Crap!" I flew towards the auditorium but Butch stopped me. "Let go I have to get blossom."

"I'm coming with you" then we flew in.

"BLOSSOM!"

"BRICK!"

They were out of sight as the building started to fall apart.

"Where are they?"

"We have to go!" he commanded.

"Not until I get my sister" but he pulled me towards outside.

"What the hell?"

"The building will bury us if we don't go out!"

"What about my sister"

"They'll find a way out after all Brick is with her" but I was still worried...

BRICK'S POV

I was confused about the large bang. I looked around I say the room was empty, the building was falling apart and Blossom was unconscious. I carried her on my back and looked around to find an exit unlucky there was no sign. I heard someone calling our names.

"Man your heavy" I said to an unconscious Blossom.

I saw a glass window I smirked. And shot lasers at it until the hole was big enough for the two of us first I threw her out and as I was about to do it to myself, something hit me before I blacked out.

I wonder who could have done this… take a guess!

And thanks for taking part of reading my ever pathetic story… I'm sorry if my story is so boring and predictable …I'm just a beginner at writing.


	15. Chapter 14: I'll confess these feelings

Chapter 14: I'll confess these annoying feelings…

BUTTERCUP'S POV

As I looked around to see if Blossom already came out, I saw something falling to the ground. It was Blossom I quickly flew to her right on time before she could hit to the ground.

"Blossom?" i tried to wake her up.

"She's unconscious" Butch was now beside us checking her pulse.

"Well duh I can hear her breathing" I rolled my eyes as we landed towards the ambulances.

"Where's brick?" boomer asked as he embrace my other unconscious sister.

We all looked at each other then faced towards the building.

BRICK'S POV…

I woke up inside a strange white room and saw a blonde girl wearing all white.

Then my eyes widen.

"Wah! I'm dead!"

I felt someone slap me.

"NO YOU DIMWIT YOUR IN A HOSPITAL" a redheaded girl shouted in my ear before everyone else laughed.

"You didn't have to shout!" I shouted at my counterpart.

She just laughed along with Buttercup and my brothers. I noticed she her arm was bandaged.

"So how long have I been unconscious?"

"Maybe 2 days ago"

"What happened?"

"Dude, you don't remember?" butch stupidly asked me.

"Obviously I don't I wouldn't ask if I do!"

"The auditorium exploded…then you were left behind the building and then…" Boomer was interrupted by the nurse.

"Come on your friend has to take his medicine now… please visit him later he needs some rest"

"Rest? I've been sleeping for 2 days! I don't need rest" I protested.

"Please sir! It will help you recover faster"

"Ugh whatever" I was a little dizzy after she made me drink my medicine.

"See yah bro" as my two brothers patted my back.

Then I blacked out again man I feel so weak.

Boomer's POV

As I walked towards Bubbles' hospital bed she was still unconscious. But she was ok she only got bruises on her body and head. I sat beside her and just stared, she was beautiful… 'SNAP OUT OF IT SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND MAN 'I scolded myself… I should know better, she only thinks of me as a friend and besides she likes that boy named Mac.

Then her eyes began to open.

"Bo-boomer? Ow!" as she attempted to get up, her head ached because of a big bruise.

"Hey, don't push yourself you're still weak" I told her then she went back to her position earlier.

"Where are the others?"

"They went out for food"

"Oh"

"So how is your head?"

"It hurts a little but it's still fine" she smiled weakly.

"Good then… so Bubbles um I wanted to tell you something…" come on tell her! Say it their just 3 words spit it out! I sighed in defeat "the doctors said after your head feels fine again you can go home" I'm such a wuss why can't I tell her that I – I …man I can't even say it in my head!

"Oh that's good I guess" she then dozed off. I sighed again before I went outside.

I was still frustrated about not telling her about what I feel. I'm so weak. I had to relax myself. I took out my iPod from my backpack and let music heal me. Then I felt a pat from my back, I turned around to see Brat smiling. She was the opposite of Bubbles well at least most of the time… she wears slutty outfits, she's always out with a bunch of guys and she enjoys torturing me well not literally.

"So you told Bubbles yet?"

"Told her what?" I knew what she meant but I didn't want her to know that I know.

"Oh you know what I mean…now did you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" then walked away.

I didn't want to make the conversation longer. When I got to the hospital's cafeteria I saw the Punks (man brat's fast) with Butch and Buttercup. They all waved at me except for Berserk. She was busy reading something.

BRAT'S POV

I simply can't understand what's inside Berserk's head… she's hiding something from us but I just don't know what… we'll it doesn't even matter. Anyways Brute was staring at a certain someone no it's not Butch or Boomer but I can't tell you that…she'll brutally kill me if I tell anyone. She is BRUTE for a reason. Boomer was picking out what to eat, while his brother and the green puff were having a food eating competition. They're both so competitive.

"Come on Boomer be a man and just tell her for crying out loud!"

"It ain't easy you know!" then every one looked at us strangely so we went silent.

"Whatever! But don't you come running to me when you see her with another man" then I walked out.

You see though me and Boomer well used to date when we were 8 (yeah pretty young huh? But you cant blame us we were forced by our leaders) don't get me wrong Boomer's attractive and sweet but I want my men strong but not as strong as Butch… he twitches when he's not hitting something. Someone like Brick, yeah yeah yeah I have the hots for Brick… so what? But I think mitch is much hotter look at his abs my gosh! He's so hot! I wonder how hot he is when he's in bed (a/n just gross Brat your almost as perverted as Brick) Hahah I want him! But I think BC wont allow me oh what the heck she already have Butch! So I'm taking Mitch! Ha! Ha! Ha!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Man, she's a chatterbox ain't she? She's making this chapter longer with her pointless chatter… anyways, after a day Bubbles finally got out from the hospital.

"Bubbles are you sure your well enough to go to school" asked the concerned Professor.

"No worries Dad I'm fine now, see I can fly" she chirped in happiness she could finally fly.

Outside from their house waited Boomer, he was wearing his favorite hoodie that day happy that he can be with Bubbles at school again. (He always wears that when he's happy well duh.)

"Hiya! Boomie! Ready?"

"Yeah" then they zoomed to the air. They were holding hands in a friendly kind of way for Bubbles at least she was oblivious at the fact that Boomer was in love with her. He just couldn't find the courage to tell her and was afraid that he might ruin their friendship (I know cliché right but whatever it's cute…)

Okay till next time

**Prom is killing me you know! I hate it! **


	16. Chapter 15 :THE DATE

Chapter 15: the date

Bubbles' POV

I was disappointed that we couldn't perform on stage since somebody that we still don't know blew up the auditorium. Just when I finally got the lead! I was supposed to be little red riding hood. Oh well I guess we can't always get what we want. I wonder who blew up the auditorium. Oh well at least nobody died just like last time. I wonder if Princess did it again…nah impossible who in the right mind would want to have a fireworks display indoors? Just crazy…right?

So as Boomer and I flew towards school I noticed something different about him…

"Boomie? What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"Huh? I'm just stuff…" he turned away…probably looking at something from the distance.

"Oh ok let's hurry up so we can relax under a tree before the bell rings" I suggested then he gave me a nod.

'What's wrong with him today?'

Then we finally landed under the old oak tree. We talked about random things like usual until Mac arrived.

"Hi Bubbly!" he waved at me as I waved back.

"So how are you?" he sweetly asked.

"Good and you?"

"Great" we both giggled. When I turned to Boomer's direction, he was gone I wonder why… then the bell rang.

"Lets go" Mac held my hand I felt my face turned slightly warm.

BUTCH'S POV

"You're losing Butterbutt just face the truth" as I dodged her punches.

"Hah! Me lose to you what a laugh" she was now kicking me but I still dodged. It was my turn to attack. I held her arm and then twist it towards her back she grunted in pain.

"So since I'm clearly the winner now would you go out with me?"

"Umm let me think about it…um no" even in pain she still acts like that.

"Ok if you say so" I pushed her towards the wall and tightened my grip even more until she cried out 'uncle'

"F-fine ahhh!"

"Is that a yes?" slowly loosening my grip. She nodded and I let her go with a huge smirk on my face.

"Meet me here tonight at 6 and be sure to look pretty for me" I turned around and looked over my shoulder "oh and if you don't come, I'll hunt you down" then I flew off.

I finally asked her out, well I did it brutally but at least I got a yes. I high-fived myself and I heard someone say "ain't you pathetic?"

It was Brute.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much just telling you're pathetic for forcing a girl to take you out"

"Look who's talking you freaking lesbian…I know you love her but don't be jealous that you can never have her" she was pissed by my harsh reply she punched me several times and of course I fought back until I fell towards the ground. as she was about to hit one last hurtful punch Buttercup stopped it.

"I have no idea what you two are fighting about but as you can see you two are making a scene here" I realized we were fighting in the park. Brute just left.

"So Butch what was that about?" she glared at me then I gave her a smirk.

"Oh nothing a little jealousy I presume"

"Hah like she'll ever fall for you or if anyone would be stupid enough to even like you" then I put my hand on her chin to push her head up and face me.

"I guess you're the stupidest girl ever then" I saw her blushed and then that was my cue to kiss her.

"As I expected, she punched me in the face and then stormed off.

Playing hard to get… damn these girls and their silly games. Oh but I'll play along, with my flower.

(a/n he sounded gay)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BUTTERCUP'S POV

'DAMN THIS WORLD! I lost a fight with Butch and I have to be his date tonight hell no!'

"So how'd it go?" my dumb blonde sister asked.

"Leave me alone"

"So you lost huh?" I just glared at her.

"I'll going to bed"

"But you have a date tonight"

"So?"

"So… you have to get ready"

"He's just Butch no one special"

Ignoring my reply she dashed towards my closet looking for a decent dress, she didn't find any…I smirked but it faded as she dashed towards her room and came back with a black dress.

"Don't you even dare come near me" as I was about to fly away Blossom who was hiding all that time grabbed me.

"What?"

"Didn't expect me did you?" she gave me a pleased smirk I growled.

Then forcefully put the dress on me and tied me up on a chair. I was relieved that professor came in my room, I even smiled.

"Why on earth is Buttercup all tied up?" he asked.

"Oh just getting her ready for a date" Blossom replied casually.

"Oh ok" then he left what hell?

After 30 fucking minutes…

"AW! You look so cute BUTTERCUP!" my sisters chirped in unison.

I cursed under my teeth then flew towards the destination.

'_I hate this night' _

BUTCH'S POV

'_Can't wait for tonight!'_

I was fucking excited my soon to be girlfriend is going to date with me tonight. As I arrived at our waiting place I saw her in a dress, she looked HOT! It made me drool. I wanted her to suffer for awhile before I make her think I was late. She was impatient, that's one of her natural qualities.

"AH fuck this shit- I'm leaving" I heard her mumble as she was about to fly off I stopped right in front of her kissing her forehead. I saw her slightly blush and then I dodge a punch from her.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" she warned me I just chuckled and held her hand to lead the way.

I took her to a movie, I picked SAW 3D…

"Don't worry babe if you ever get scare don't think twice of hugging me." I teased.

"I ain't scared of any bullshit like that" she grumbled.

Throughout the movie, me and Buttercup laughed at every single torture scene. It was comedy to us. I guess we are violence worshippers.

After that movie I took her to a fast food chain. She was one hell of an eater well of course I already knew that, since we do a lot of food eating competitions so I wasn't shocked.

"Man I'm full" she was rubbing her tummy and let out a burp.

"You call that a burp?" i let out a loud burp.

"Hah! That's supposed to be a burp?" I think I just triggered a burp contest.

10 burps later…

We were in the now destroyed skating ring. We were skateboarding at the broken ramps. A normal human would have been dead by now if they were to do our tricks on a crooked 10 foot ramp, but we weren't normal humans. So we got home unhurt.

"So did you had fun tonight B-cup?" she gave me a glare

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you'll never have children"

"So did you have fun?" I asked again as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I guess so" I smiled then motioned towards the sky.

Then she flew in front of me, and gave me a kiss and I gladly kissed back and the longer we kissed, the more passionate it became. Until we breathed for air and then she flew back inside her house. ..Leaving me shocked while floating in the air.

'did she just kissed me?'

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS I REALLY APPRECIATED THEM!**


	17. Chapter 16 : a song for her

**So hey I got away from practice today after I pretended of having a stomachache so I hope you'll like this chapter…**

Chapter 16: a song for her…

Buttercup's POV

Thump-thump-thump

My heart beat was so fast after I kissed him I couldn't believe I kissed him. I guess that means i like him.

As I marched my way in to the living room I heard my two sisters squeal about something…probably another Commercial from the famous hero "the Phantom"…but he looks kind of familiar. Anyways… I rolled my eyes and walked towards them… but i was wrong it wasn't a commercial it was far different and no if you are thinking that the phantom would actually come to my house that would be crazy…why on Earth would he come to our house. It was….

"Oh Buttercup I would like you to meet Burst" there was a girl beside professor wait a minute did he just made us a new sister or something?

"Whah?" I was dumbfounded.

"Hi my I'm Burst" a black haired girl with crimson eyes chirped.

"Uh one question did you just fucking make us a new sister?"

"Watch your language young lady… and who told you she was you new sister? She's Dr. Jillian's new daughter she was created with chemical c a new discovery" come to think of it why in the world did the sister thing came into my mind? Stupid writer trying to make look stupid.

They all looked at me weirdly.

"So what can you do" my blonde sister was jumping up and down curiously.

"Uh just a little… I'm still learning"

"Oh so are you gonna go to our school as well?"

"Uh actually girls she is and she's going to stay with us for awhile until Dr. Jillian returns from Paris"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So the next day Burst got to hang with the girls in school. She was definitely alluring no doubt about that. Her hair was shiny and soft, her eyes were breath taking and her figure was to die for. And she was oblivious to the fact that she was that gorgeous but we know a certain someone who can detect a gorgeous girl when he sees one.

BRICK'S POV

"Hello sexy lady mind if I sit beside you?"

"Uh…" it was Burst ah new temporary resident at the puff's house.

"Brick get away from her…your creeping the crap out of her"

"Oh I'm sorry blossom, I know your jealous about the fact that I'm hitting on her don't worry I still think your pretty despite the fact that your kind of bitchy and uptight"

"Uh dude the bitchy part was a bad idea" boomer was now pointing at Blossom who was turning red all over with steam coming out from her ears.

"WHAT! DID! YOU! JUST! CALL! ME!" shit I'm dead.

The next thing I knew I was thrown towards the Townsville Park with bruises all-over me and I was surrounded by now a damaged park that was once a beautiful site for tourists.

'Me and my big mouth' I mentally slapped myself...

After few minutes I recovered from that attack and went back in school with out a shirt on since Blossom ripped it off.

_Burst's POV_

_I don't think that my new friends are normal aside from being superheroes…they don't act near to normal. Butch and Buttercup are overly competitive, Bubbles is kind of ditzy at times and stares in space for no reason, Brute is scary, Berserk is silent too silent and always glares at people when they don't notice her, Brat is um…I cant say it in a kind way but she's a slut, Boomer only talks to the other blondes, Blossom is the one who always gives orders and lectures and lastly and the least likable among them is Brick he's such a pervert. I caught him look at my thighs he even tried to touch them luckily Blossom threw him away. If only they knew the real reason why I 'm here._

Bubbles' POV

Yippee! Burst in all of my classes I'm glad she gets along fine with everyone except for Brick. The poor guy got beaten by Blossom after calling her with the B-word. She hates that word just as much as I hate being called with the D-word.

So it was four period, me and boomer was on our way towards our Music class. On of my favorites, I am often asked to sing in front with Boomer or Mac. But that day he wasn't actually in school. I wonder why.

Boomer's POV

I caught Bubbles staring at Mac's empty seat. She probably misses him. Lucky bastard, I felt like I wanted to sing a song for her that day. I wasn't sure what. Then the next thing I knew I was strumming the guitar in class with Jesse McCartney's song"BEAUTIFUL SOUL" I stopped because everyone was looking at me.

"Don't stop I love that song... come on Boomie" Bubbles was now giving me her famous puppy eyes look. I hate that look, it's too mesmerizing.

"Great Mr. Jojo is now volunteering to sing for us, come in front so we can hear you" said our teacher.

Turned to Bubbles' direction and saw her genuine smile…now I'm inspired. I smiled back. 'god she was beautiful' I thought then started strumming.

"_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_[Chorus:]__  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_[Chorus]_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah"_

Then I heard everyone cheered I smiled. It was for her and only her. Bit I doubt she got the message but still I made her smile and that's what counts.

"Boom-Boom! You were amazing!" were now walking towards the cafeteria to eat.

"Hey I told to stop calling me that"

"I know but I think it's cute" then she held my hand so we could walk faster or should I say float.

I couldn't help but blush…


	18. Chapter 17 BURST?

Chapter 17: BURST?

It was now way past midnight when Burst snuck out of the Utoniom's residence heading towards a dark alley.

"I'm here" she whispered.

"Yes, I can see you dumbass" said a familiar voice.

"Don't call me a dumbass"

"I noticed you have earned their trust"

"Yep, that was an easy task"

"Very good now come closer so I can tell you our next step" then Burst flew towards the darkest part of the alley leaving her and the anonymous person unseen.

Brick's POV

I was on my way towards Blossom.

"So hey babe is this seat taken?" I asked her.

"Yes and this one will be to if you sit down"

"Oh don't be like that love; you know you can't stay away from me. I'm too hot for you to escape"

"Yeah you wish" then before she could stand up I held her hand tightly so she could get away then she signed in defeat.

"Annoying the crap out of is becoming a bad habit of yours isn't it?" she gave me a glare and I smirked back.

"No it's more like a routine than a habit" she scoffed then I let her go.

Come to think of it I enjoy making her angry. She's hotter that way.

Then I stood up because I knew where she was going…. To the library.

I walked out from the cafeteria only to find Princess in her sluttiest of clothes we used to hook up before but her bitchiness and nagging pissed me off so we broke up.

"Hey Bricky" then she came for an embrace I pushed her off.

"Don't call me that… were over remember"

"Were not over until I say over" she leaned to kiss me but I pushed her away again.

"Stay away from Princess I don't like you"

"Oh really? You couldn't tell me that when we fucked"

"We both know we never did that and if we did I wouldn't enjoy it"

"Wanna bet Bricky-boy"

I ignored her reply and left her there. We never did it, and never will she's too bitchy for me to handle. We only lasted for a three days and I wouldn't even call it a relationship either.

"What was that about" a pair of pink eyes met my red eyes it was Berserk.

"None of your damn business"

"Just asking that's all" i always hated her cold shivering voice

"Aren't you supposed to be mute or something?" i prefer her mouth shut than opened.

But she was already gone and then the bell rang.

Back when we were still dating (well not really dating, more like planning for revenge towards the power puff back when we still held a grudge against them but everything's good now) she used to be as loud as a duck. and that usually ticked me off so our alliance ended until they joined to the good side. i wonder why they joined in the first place...

Boomer's POV

It's been another day that Mac wasn't around to hang with Bubbles which was a good thing for me but Bubbles seems to be spacing out a little more often than usual.

"You ok?" I asked her even though I was sure why she was acting this way…it was because she misses Mac.

"Ah I'm fine why?"

"Nothing just asking"

Classes are now done for the day so I headed towards my house a.k.a. Mojo's lair after constant quarrelling towards our two fathers Him and Mojo, they finally came to a decision to leave with each other and well grew fond with each other after a few years and got you know married. I never knew Mojo was gay. But oh well love is love.

I sat down on my blue king sized bed since Him is filthy rich we all got whatever we wanted so yeah I had lots of music equipment in my room, books and a laptop.

I suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

Burst's POV

Earning their trusts was easy as pie for me the easiest was that dimwitted blonde Bubbles she's too trusting which will lead towards their downfall. I know you are all wondering who was the person I was talking with at the alley .I'll tell you later because Screaming Bunny might kill me if she'll find out I did.

But for now I must meet up with this person to make the next step come to life. I'm so excited to do evil things.

Buttercup's POV

There something strange about Burst but I don't know what it is… but I'll figure it out some how.

I was sitting on the roof looking at the stars when I heard footsteps coming closer towards me. It was Butch.

"So are we…?"

"Huh?" I wasn't sure what he just told me.

"Nothing...so hey wanna go to the park tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure what ever"

Then we both sat next to each other and talked and quarreled through the night. When it was past ten we decided to come down.

As I walked towards my room I saw the guest room's door opened where Burst was staying. I peeked to see if she was there but to my surprise she wasn't. I went inside only to see an open window. Something was up. Where could she be?

_So here guys I know this chappie isn't a great one but can you blame ME? My body is aching from all the dancing. I officially hate prom! It's torture! Till next time my friends. Hope you'll review… I can take harsh ones too you know just tell me what I did wrong so i can improve myself more.  
_

_Yours truly,_

_SB_


	19. Chapter 18 screwed as hell

Chapter 18: Screwed as hell

It was yet another day in the city of Townsville…it's been a crime-free month now good thing. No robbers and no monsters. But Princess is well just the same as usual spoiled and bitchy.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

"Oh well well well if it isn't B-CUP AND BITCH"

"What do you want now Princess if you're looking for Zane to fuck him again he's not here"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know you were the one who devirginized the poor guy"

"What the fuck! I told him not to tell anyone…oh that prick's gonna get it"

"Oh my Princess I didn't know you like it rough when it comes to doing it" Butch and I chuckled in unison causing Princess's face to redden in anger.

"..SLUT."

"Look who's talking? Your the only slut around here my bitchy friend…I'm not the one who sleeps with random guys every single night and pay them afterwards"

"Why you little!" she was about to tackle me but I was too fast for her.

"Oh careful now Princess you don't want to ruin your plastic face now would you?"

Yes her face isn't real. She currently has 18 surgeries done on her body and 5 on her face.

Then we flew away from her while still laughing our asses out. We went looking for our friends.

"Hey BC aren't we going to the park today"

"Yeah we are after we find the others"

"But I wanted it to be just you and me"

"Oh but why?"

"you know why" he was now inches away from my face then he leaned even closer to press his lips into mine then he kissed me passionately until we made a make out scene but stopped to catch our breath it the scene lasted for 30 minutes that was long. Then we landed on the park. I guess that means we were official. But that doesn't mean I aint gonna fight with him when we feel like fighting.

Enough about our love life…Burst has been sneaking out every now and then. But tonight I'm gonna follow her.

I took a good eye on the guest room's window from the roof. When I saw the window slightly open I floated silently to follow Burst and finally find out where she has been going these past few days.

I followed her making sure she doesn't figure out I was following until she stopped then disappeared.

"Where the fuck did she go?" I asked myself.

"Behind you" I turned around but I blacked out after I saw her smirking face.

_Man I'm screwed…_

BLOSSOM'S POV

I woke up as early as I usually am so I would be the first to use the bath room. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Oh good morning Burst!" I smiled at her. 'She woke up first?'

"Oh good morning Blossom! Hey um wanna hang out with me and Bubbles tonight?"

Come to think of it, it's been a while since I went out to have fun.

"Sure why not" then she left I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror.

I took a deep breath and then opened the box that Danny once gave to me. I smiled at it weakly.

Oh how I missed him so much. I wanted to see him again. I really did. But what could I do Amityville is far away from Townsville. It would take hours to get there and I didn't have any clue where he lived. And I just couldn't call him on his cell that would show I'm needy. Which I am.

"What am I gonna do?" huffed in annoyance.

Then realized how late it was. I rushed towards the bathroom.

When I was finished I noticed Buttercup wasn't up yet. I knocked on her door before entering.

"Buttercup?" her room was empty, her bed was unused and her window was opened.

"Where could she be?'

I went out of there and went inside Bubble's room. She was still putting on her white boots.

"Bubbly, have you seen BC this morning" she shook her head.

"Oh ok maybe she just went to school early" I told her in a worry face before heading outside.

BUBBLES' POV

Buttercup didn't show up to school today. I asked her friends Joe and Zane if they saw her but they didn't. Maybe Mitch knows where she is.

"Hey Mitch"

"Oh hi bubble butt"

"Stop calling me that…" I felt my BUBBLE-Vicious side kicking into my system but I stopped it I sighed. "Have you seen Buttercup?"

"Uh no she didn't show up in class today, why?"

"Nothing just asking" then walked away.

'Where could she be? I hope she's safe'

"Hey Bubbles!" Brat interrupted my train of thought. I looked up and my eyes widen.

"You cut your hair?" she nodded. Her hair was now short you know the pixie cut styled hair.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah it looks good on you, but why your hair was so long?"

"Yeah but I just wanted to you know try out new looks"

"Oh good for you then, hey have you seen BC?"

"No…why?"

"Well she hasn't shown up since this morning"

"She's probably in the mall or something" I just nodded as we headed towards the cafeteria.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I woke up from consciousness only to find myself being tied up. I smirked because I could just break out so easily but it soon faded.

"What the fuck?" I couldn't break free. But why?

"Don't even bother, it's no use darling you are powerless. We injected you with antidote x so you will temporarily loose your powers for five hours" that voice was familiar it wasn't Burst's it was someone else's.

"Who are you?" I couldn't see her clearly through the dark shadows.

"Who I'm hurt Buttercup you don't recognize me?" she said sarcastically as she stepped into the light.

"You!"


	20. Chapter 19: clues

Chapter 19: Notes

Anonymous' POV

I laughed at the tied up bitch. It was funny seeing her in that weak state.

""What the fuck?" she was trying to break free from the chains that Burst tied her on.

"Don't even bother, it's no use darling, you are powerless. We injected you with antidote x so you will temporarily loose your powers for five hours" I told her while I hid in the shadows.

"Who are you?" she asked me with a glare that had a mix of confusion and anger.

"Who I'm hurt Buttercup you don't recognize me?" I said sarcastically as I stepped into the light.

"You!" she gasped, I chuckled coldly.

"Yeah it's me, who else?"

"Oh when I get out from this thing I'm gonna kill you"

Then we left her alone. I decided it was time to inform the puffs about their sister's disappearance.

Blossom's POV

I got home that day still puzzled about Buttercup's absence. I turned on the t.v. and started flipping the channels. There wasn't anything interesting to watch so I got up and went to the kitchen.

There was a note on the fridge

_Girls got a conference in Chicago see you tomorrow and dinner's on the table love you._

_The professor_

"I'm home!" cried my sister Bubbles. "Is Buttercup home?"

I shook my head. Now we were both starting to really worry. But then we head a loud crash from the living room. We ran to see what happened.

Someone threw something from the window, a large box. I carefully opened it, to reveal a note. I read it out look.

_We got your green sister don't try to find her just yet…well tell you her location in time but for now relax_

"RELAX! How could we relax! Our sister is kidnapped! Who ever did this will pay? I'm going to teach them a lesson not to mess with our sister! If they lay one starch on her …" Bubbles was obviously trying to hold back her BUBBLE-vicious.

"CALM DOWN!" I told her she took a deep breath.

"What now?" she asked.

"We wait"

"That's it? Blossom only god knows what their pulling stunts on our sister! We have to find her!"

"but we don't even know where and what if well trigger the criminal to do horrible things to her due to our carelessness…so waiting is the best we can do for now" she sighed in defeat and went directly to her room.

I texted Burst that we weren't going to go out tonight and she just replied ok.

Bubbles' POV

Burst must have partied hard last night; she hasn't been home ever since. Oh well it's best that she and the professor doesn't know Buttercup's missing. But we really did need help, so I called Boomer.

And he was kind enough to agree. I hoped his brother would come with him.

"Sorry they couldn't join since their occupied as well" he said when he arrived.

"Oh that's okay I guess"

"So what should we do?"

"Blossom said we should wait for now"

"Oh okay"

We were drawing inside my room just to kill time until a clue comes.

And five hours later it did came. Another crash from one of our windows. We all ran to the living room to see what it was.

A black box contained with a shiny toy car.

"What does this mean Blossom?" I asked her.

"I have no idea" then a note fell from it.

_Oh hi again! You must be wondering what that means huh? Well you'll understand later but for now just watch TV and enjoy yourselves. _

Boomer had a confused look all over his face.

"Man this kidnapper is twisted don't you think?"

"Yeah twisted enough to kidnap a puff" I told him.

"Well find her soon but I have to go home since Butch and Brick aren't there to stay I have to take care of the house myself"

"Wait, Butch and Brick are at your house?"

"Yeah they told me they won't be home for the night"

"Oh then you can stay here then" I gave him a smile.

"Nah I think I'll be okay if I stay at home"

"No it's fine"

"Are you sure. It won't be a bother towards Blossom and Professor"

"Professor's in Chicago and Blossom's fine with everything"

"But where would I sleep?"

"At professor's room"

"Oh ok" I was happy he agreed.

"Ok let's have a sleep over!" I chirped.

"Huh?" but before he could say a word I skipped my way out of the room to tell Blossom.

Which she totally agreed it would keep us from worrying too much. Then we called a few of our friends.

I was pretty sure Boomer wasn't too happy about him being the only boy but oh well he'll understand because he is my best friend.

Night came and my friends Robin Snyder and Mandy (from the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy) .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile

In an unknown location Buttercup was forced to listen to Justin Bieber song "Somebody to love"

"No please stop this is torture I tell you! Torture! Turn the fucking radio off" she was trying everything she could to stop it. But since she was all tied up she was powerless.

"Oh suck it up! It's an amazing song for heavens sake!" the kidnapper said

"Amazing more like horrifying! I see your one of those brainwashed 'Bieliever' freaks totally not you dude" she made a disgusted face.

"Shut up he's cute for your information!"

"What ever Berserk, I thought I never seen you talk so much for a long time"

"Oh quit the friendly-conversation" then she shoved a gag into Buttercup's mouth.

**Sorry about that Justin Bieber fans well I don't actually hate him but I still don't like him well you see BC looks like the type who hates him in my opinion so there please don't hurt me! well till next time I have to sleep for now it's already 1:27 a.m.**


	21. Chapter 20: We can do this

Chapter 20: We can do this!

Bubbles' POV

The next day I woke up next to Boomer who was sleeping soundly drooling, I giggled softly at that then I noticed his arms were wrapped around me. I felt a slight blush taking over my face but I shook it off and gently taking hi embrace away then silently passing away from my sleeping friends. It was already almost twelve noon.

"Oh well I guess we'll just have brunch today" I make them all sandwiches and then when I was done, I took a deep breath and used my sonic scream that caused them to jump.

"BUBBLES!" they all groaned before lifting themselves up.

"Brunch is served!" one by one I gave them their favorites.

Robin liked to eat tuna sandwiches

Blossom's a fan of strawberry jam

Mandy well just plain bread she took it from in a rude kind of way but I didn't mind since she was kind of similar to Buttercup only she was blonde and wears pink which Buttercup will never ever do.

While me and Boomer liked peanut butter with blueberry !

And we ate happily.

Boomer's POV

Last night was kind of embarrassing actually since I was the only boy in the sleep over thingy.

**Flash back**

"**Come on Boomie! You can do it" cheered Bubbles who was giving me a thumbs-up.**

"**Do I really have to?" as I took something from Mandy's hand.**

"**It's a dare so you have to but if you're such a chicken then I guess well just can't force you" mandy smirked.**

"**I aint a chicken!" I said**

'**Man what did I get myself into?'**

"**Do it! Do it!" everyone in the room cheered. I let out a loud sigh in defeat. 'I guess I have to'**

**When I put it on, they all laughed and took pictures which caused me to blush in anger and zapped lasers at their cameras.**

"**Man your no fun! But the dress looks good in yah" then robin giggled again.**

"**I hate you" I glared at the smirking Mandy she was the only one who didn't laugh since she wasn't capable in doing so. Sometimes I wonder if she was even human she was more demonic to me.**

"**Oh it's okay Boomie you look actually cute in my dress" Bubbles was patting my back as I gave her a glare. But I was still glad I made the two puffs smile instead of watching them worry about their sister.**

"**Okay spin the bottle again" robin commanded as everyone gathered on the floor.**

**The bottle landed on Bubbles who was frowning.**

"**Okay truth or dare?" Mandy asked.**

"**Uh d-dare?"**

"**Ok I dare you to watch the scariest movie in that you own" **

"**whah-what? Alone? I-I can't"**

"**Okay you can bring…um…Boomer with you"**

**Bubbles just frowned then i came up to her.**

"**Don't worry Bubbles I'm here for you"**

"**O-okay" it was obvious she was scared.**

**Luckily the movie we watched was only the Japanese flick "the grudge" which I already watched like 5 times with my brothers so it wasn't a bad thing, for me at least .I hugged her as she shivered throughout the movie we were watching in the professor's lab. After 30 minutes the others joined us because the got bored of waiting so all slept there for the night on the floor.**

**Flashback done**

So when morning came we all woke up by a loud scream I heard everyone groaned and glared at Bubbles who was smiling innocently at us.

She prepared us our breakfast well it was noon so let's just call it BRUNCH.

After a few of hours Mandy and Robin went home leaving the three of us alone once again. I heard Blossom sigh in worry.

"I hope Buttercup's okay"

"oh don't worry Blossy she's a big girl remember she can handle him or her or it" Bubbles comforted her.

"I just hope so" then all was silent until I felt something hit me on the head.

"Ouch!" I cried out in pain it did hurt a lot.

I realized it was a box.

"Another one?" blossom was the one who opened it.

It had a note inside it.

_Hello my friends, slept good? Oh well, good for you then. But now it's time to get serious you have at four hours to find our location if you received the toy car last night then surely you could understand that our location had to have a connection with cars right? Wrong it was just me being you know generous of giving a toy for no exact reason so here it is:_

_**What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks,  
has a bed but never sleeps, has a head but never weeps? **_

_Oh goody-goody I'm sure it's pretty easy right Blossom? Hehehe I guess but the problem is which one of the four of them are we in heir another hint. I'll make it easy for Bubbles to understand it's near a once smoking building. Okay see yah at precisely 5 p.m. well you've got at least an hour to figure out since it is already 4:p.m. _

_Yours truly my friends_

_The insane one_

"What does it mean Blossom? What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a head but never weeps?" Bubbles asked as she read the riddle out loud.

"A river!"

"A river? But which one it said it has four of them here in Townsville?" I asked her.

"hmm." Then she examined the note again and again.

Until she got it.

"Wait a minute the old factory!"

"The old factory?" bubbles and I asked.

"Yes it makes sense, you see remember the factory that was intoxicating our fishes?" bubbles nodded "they closed it down, so that must be what she meant by a _once smoking building". _We all looked at the clock 4:55.

"We only have 5 minutes left, we better go" Blossom flew right through the ceiling leaving us behind.

"We can do this!" I told Bubbles as I extended my hand for her to hold. Then we flew off….

**so hey guys! how you doing? so hey thanks for the kind reviews i love yah all! hehehe ok till next time...i'll be back for the next chappie but for now_ thescreamingbunny must eat her veggies!sayonara!_**


	22. Chapter 21 what the hell?

Chapter 21: What the hell?

Boomer's POV

Five minutes later…bubbles suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You forgot to change" she was pointing at me then I looked down then I blushed.

"Ahh! I'm still wearing your dress!" I heard her giggle as I left her in the air to change.

When I returned, she was still giggling at me my FACE REDDEN EVEN MORE.

Then without a word we continued flying. She was still fighting the urge to laugh out loud. I let out a sigh.

Then I saw her face frowned as she was looking at Blossom who was flying from a distance.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WILL YOU TWO HURRY UP!" I heard her yell. So we nodded then zoomed faster. Her impatience was understandable after all, her siter was in great danger.

Buttercup's POV

Berserk blindfolded me then lifted my tied up body to somewhere I didn't know well obviously because I'm wearing a fucking blindfold and I couldn't ask her because she just shoved a stupid gag in my mouth. All I could do was growl.

"Here we are" she threw me on the floor. After I grunted, I heard somebody giggled but I just assumed that was Brat since she is a punk.

Then she took off the blindfold so I could see where I was.

"Where's the other one?" after she took the gag off my mouth as well.

"What other one?"

"Where's the one who laughed!"

"What are you talking about?" I could have sworn I heard a giggle.

Then in the corner of my eye I saw a time bomb. My eyes widen.

"Let's see how smart your sisters are this bomb with explode for only one minute." She gave me a smirk.

"You were the one responsible of the explosion in the auditorium!" she ignored me.

"See yah later oops… I mean see yah never!" then chuckled at her lame joke.

She once a again put the blindfold on me and shoved back the gag in my mouth.

Then she left me with the bomb beside me.

'Come on blossom and bubbles, for Pete's sake hurry up!' tear fell from my eyes

_The rock has finally shattered into pieces…how pathetic._

Blossom's POV

I used my x-ray vision to look for my green sister. I say her tied up sobbing so I zoomed myself down breaking through the window of the abandoned factory.

I saw a bomb ticking and time was running out, we only had 5 seconds to get out I carried my sister in my arms.

4

Boomer and bubbles arrived.

3

I gestured them to get out of here quickly

2

We flew away breaking more windows

1

"SURPRISE!" it was every single person we knew. They were gathered around outside throwing confetti all over the place.

We all gasped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

It was our birthday? Wait a minute it was our birthday! Ugh how could we forget?

"What a surprise huh?" Berserk was now untying buttercup and also took the blindfold and gag off.

"What the hell?" she was floating in the air "I got my powers back"

"The antidote x expired duh" she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell! You kidnapped me just because of this stupid surprise!" I could see her vein pop

"Wait a minute if you were outside all along how come I din't notice you when I used my x-ray vision?" I asked.

"Well we all thanks to Burst! But first we must tell you the truth about her" then Burst stepped in and undid the buttons from her blouse all of us widened our eyes.

Burst was an android?

"Yeah I am not like you guys…cool huh?" she said as we all looked at her wirings.

We stood silent.

"So girls were you surprised?" The mayor asked changing the subject.

"Shocked" we all said in unison.

Then everyone laughed.

"And was the explosion from the auditorium part of this too?" Buttercup asked.

"Nope not really… you see the real reason of the explosion was because of the wirings were jammed." The police answered.

"Oh" everyone but the police said in unison.

"So happy sweet sixteen girls!" they all cheered.

"I can't believe you forgot about your birthdays" Brick laughed at us

"If you were kidnapped by twisted people just for a fucking surprise .Then injected antidote x in you, would you still remember your birthday?" Buttercup gave him one of her deadly glares.

"I can't believe you actually pulled a stunt like this!" said my blue eyed sister "so everyone was behind this surprise?"

"Well not everyone" Butch was pointing at Brat and Boomer "we didn't tell Brat because she can't keep a secret-"

"I can to!" she huffed.

"Oh really Brat?" the other two punks raised their eyebrows.

"Fine I can't"

"And what about me?" Boomer asked.

"Well hehe" Brick was scratching his forehead "we kind of forgot about you"

Boomer just pouted "you just forgot?"

"Sorry dude you were always inside your room so we couldn't see you much around the house so there, we forgot"

"Ok enough about that, why don't we all prepare for tonight's Birthday party ok! It will be held in Townsville Park where your best dresses girls" Mayor was now poking his head out from his limo.

_**Oh so that's why the punks where being generous with their notes hehe**_

**Hello again my friends hope you liked this chappie! Yeah I know this wasn't what you expected but I kind of liked the idea of being kidnapped for a surprised birthday party.. what don't judge me it's just cool on my opinion it would be epic**

**Till next time,**

**Screamingbunny-in her lazy PJ''s costume**

**And thanks for the reviews!**


	23. Chapter 22 The Confessions

**Ok I must warn you if you are not a fan of Yuri then you won't like Brute kissing Buttercup just skip the bolded scene…**

Chapter 22: The Confession1.1

At the party, everything was in blues red and green colors. Well of course, it would be designed that way, it is the PPG's birthday and not to mention that it's their sweet 16 party. But what there was more to it that just their birthday party….

Bubbles walked her was towards the stage with Boomer holding her hand; they were going to perform a song. Her eyes were swollen from her recent crying. Boomer was trying his best to comfort her from the shocking news. Luckily he was successful after he told her that they were dedicating this for her it was her favorites….

They took their microphones and then waited for their song to begin.

They were performing a Boys like girls' song Two is better than one

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_

Then the song ended, Brat flew towards Bubbles to hug her.

"I'm really going to miss your angelic voice Bubbles"

"Why do you have to leave?" Bubbles' eyes were once again watering because the Punks were leaving.

"I already told you we have to come along with her to help her out with her research" Brat was crying now too.

"But… you, you, can't leave! The town won't be the same without you guys"

"I'm sure the town will be fine after all they've got you around Bubbles to shine on them" she smiled at her.

Then they hugged again.

**Meanwhile, Buttercup was sitting in the balcony alone enjoying the moon's view.**

"**Hey BC? Why ain't you joining the party?" Brute stepped in.**

"**Nah I think I'll just hang here" Brute came closer.**

"**Good choice the party's fucking boring"**

"**So you're leaving huh?" they both looked at each other**

"**Yeah" Brute stepped closer.**

**Then silence came into the atmosphere until Brute spoke again.**

"**Buttercup, I have to tell you something…" then she leaned closer…their lips locked at each other. **

**Buttercup's eyes widen. Then Brute broke off the kiss.**

"**I have loved you for a long time"**

**Buttercup stood there silent once again shocked and confused. Then she got it together and then opened her mouth, but she was interrupted but Brute.**

"**No you don't have to answer me…I already know what you're going to say. I just had to tell you that before I'll regret it for my entire life and I don't expect you to love me too…after all you already have Butch" then after she had said what she wanted to say she flew off leaving Buttercup speechless.**

Buttercup's POV

What the hell? I did not expect this week to become weirder and weirder… so she loved me eh?

I was stunned; I stood there motionless for an hour. Trying to figure out it that incident just happened to me.

Then Butch came to me.

"Earth to Butterbutt!" he was waving his hand in front of me. I looked at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok then if that's the case…I can do this" he leaned to kiss me and without thinking, I kissed him while thinking about the other kiss five minutes ago. Then I broke it off.

"Let's go inside" he held dragged me in.

Berserk's POV

I was sitting on one of the chairs as everyone walked to greet at the three birthday celebrants well two at least, since Buttercup wasn't around.

"you shouldn't be sitting alone you know, you'll get lonely" I was about to shoo away whoever said that but instead I gave him a smile that only a few have seen me do but quickly turned it to a bored look so he wouldn't notice I was happy he was there.

"So where are your sisters?" he asked.

"Don't know and don't care" looking away from. I hated him…I hated how he unintentionally makes me happy. I hated myself for feeling that way towards him…

"You should smile more often it suits you more" Mac gave me a warm smile the smile I have despised so much.

"And so?" trying my best not to look smile.

"So you're living tomorrow… I guess I'll miss you"

"Why would you even miss me weren't not even close" I gave him a glare but deep inside I wanted to tell him 'I'll miss you too'

"b-because…" I stared at him waiting for him to continue "because I have liked you since Bubbles introduced me to you"

"What?" I was shocked.

"I said I like you" he said making m=his voice a little louder as his face turned red.

My heart was pounding so fast that I didn't even realized we were inches closer to each others' lips.

Then a kiss was made…for the first time in years I was filled with happiness.

Then I broke off the kiss "i-i-like you too."

Bubbles' POV

Tears kept falling from my eyes as I said farewell to my friends they were moving away to Europe.

"Hey stop crying it's not like were not gonna meet again" Brat wiped my tears "and thanks for singing my favorite song." Then she came up to Boomer and whispered something and then he nodded.

Then I turned to Brute's direction

"Hey Bubs, when we get back you better prepare us with your delicious chocolate chip cookies" Brute gave me a warm smile. I smiled back.

Buttercup didn't come with us she was hanging with out her friends somewhere. I guess she hated farewells. But Mac did join us.

He was holding hands with Berserk and for some reason I didn't feel what I expected to feel…I wasn't hurt at all! I was happy for them that they got together and no slight jealousy came into my mind just worry…would their long distance relationship work out? I just hope so they were really made for each other.

After they kissed each other while I was giving each of the Punks their last hugs, even Brute they finally left then I told myself, 'they'll be back and we'll see each other again' and that thought made me smile and wiped my tears away.

Boomer's POV

"Confess to her before she'll end up stolen away from you…she's a catcher you know. So man up" Brat whispered to me.

She was right, she really was…I need to man up already…I needed to confess these feelings of mine. But would it be worth it though? What if I'd end up ruining our friendship and forever loose her. I can't do that I just can't. I'm not sure if I'd ever decide…

"Boomie? Boomie?" a voice interrupted my train of thought it was the soothing voice of Bubbles.

"Uh yeah?"

"They already left…we should really catch up with Mac and Blossom" I nodded as we walked forward.

**Hehehe sorry not such a good chappie but don't blame me blame the sickness called writer's block… but still, Please review! **

**Till next time hehee**


	24. just asking

so hey guys i wont be posting the new chapter today becasue i just got out of a horrible date so yeah but i do want to ask you something...well what do you think about me making a new story after this about a love triangle of BOOMERxBUBBLESxBUTCH since i realized not a lot of people writes about the cool pair Butchubbles just tell me what you think...

truly yours screamingbunny


	25. Chapter 23 Don't burst her bubble

Chapter 23: Don't burst her bubble

Blossom's POV

It was the day of my graduation, a part of me was very happy the other part was sad. It was a bittersweet moment in my life. It was the last page of a chapter in my life which was HIGHSCHOOL. I'll miss it so much but I have to turn to a new chapter in my life in order for me to grow. As I marched on stage for one last time, I looked at the man who got me to arrive that far.

"Thank you Professor" I whispered as I looked at his watery eyes.

Then I extended my hand to reach for my diploma.

Highschool had ended for me but it was the prologue of the new chapter of my College Life …

"So Ms. Utoniom, what are you planning now that you have ended Highschool?" asked a newscaster as the ceremony ended.

"I think I'll study law in Townsville University when the semester starts" I smile at the camera then went to meet my family.

"I'm so proud of you Blossom!" the Professor hugged me then my two sisters followed. The mayor offered to organize a party for me and Brick but we all declined it, for once in our lives we wanted to just be with our friends and family and enjoy ourselves.

The ruffs joined our little dinner in celebrating our graduation.

"So Brick, what are your plans after this?" the Professor and everyone else were curios about it.

"Uh I'll study as a medical doctor I guess" he answered before munching in his smashed potatoes.

Then after couple of hours the ruffs decided to go home and all was good …

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was the day before Blossom's first day as a law student she was on her was standing inside of the university's coffee shop waiting for her order when….

Anonymous' POV

She stood there as beautiful as ever I was fighting the urge to hug her and feel her presence in a tight embrace. I missed her so much it was a long time since I last saw her. I watched her as she tapped her foot as she waited for her order. Then when it finally arrived she paid the employee and even gave her a tip.

She ran outside and stopped at the bus stop.

Blossom's POV

I ran towards the bus stop when I felt someone hugged me I quickly assumed it was Brick the pervert.

"I will not repeat myself Brick…let go of me or you'll never meet your children" I warned him.

But he wasn't letting go.

"Ok you asked for it!" I turned around to prepare to fight him but instead of firing red eyes that I was expecting to see they were oceanic blue eyes that I have missed so much.

"Miss me?" he asked with a smile.

I hugged him; I must have caught him off guard since we both fell to the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes" he chuckled.

"Why didn't you call me? Don't you know how much it hurts not to hear your voice for that long! You selfish jerk" tears fell from my eyes as I lightly punched him making sure he wouldn't get hurt by it.

"i-I'm sorry I lost my phone the day after we departed…please don't hate me for that…it was painful for me to you know but everything's okay now you're here and that's all that matters" we both embraced.

I missed his smelly, his voice and I missed his touch. And once again I was filled with joy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile,

In the Utoniom's residence, where the two remaining puffs lived, Bubbles was laying on her back on the carpeted floor. Her sister was busy playing a video game with her boyfriend who was pissed from losing a game to her.

"Hah! I win!" the green puff danced her victory dance.

"You just cheated!"

"No I didn't you just a loser that's why you lost"

"I bet you'll be the loser when I bet you in this round" he challenged which she gladly accepted it.

"ok if you win I'll be your slave for a week…I can do WHATEVER you want but if I win which will happen since you got lucky last time, you will do what ever I want you to do…deal?" the two of them weren't taking their eyes off the screen.

"Deal!"

Then Butch finally won.

"Hahahah! Win now for my slave!"

Buttercup cursed under her breath and then tackled her boyfriend when Bubbles stood up and walked away. The greens eyed at the blue girl but continued their fight.

Bubbles was in the mood to listen at the greens fights and bad cursing, she was so tired from all her modeling project since it was her summer after all a lot of designers were booking her in their latest clothing line

She sighed in pure exhaustion her feet were aching from all the run way walks she had to deal with his photo shoots were getting way too tiresome but as a kind hearted girl; in nature saying no to people who asked her kindly was hard for her.

Then she groaned since her phone rang it must be her agent calling her again

"WHAT?" she asked annoyance showed in her voice then she realized who was calling none other than Boomer.

"Oh sorry Boomie…I though you were someone else"

"Exhausted?"

"Yeah I'm so over worked with well work…so why did you call?"

"Uh nothing I think I'll just tell you in person"

"Well ok?" then he hanged up which left her confused…

Then she laid on her bed again then before she knew it she dozed off soundly.

She was indeed tired and didn't want to be disturbed but it seems that her sister and Butch were fighting and really made a lot of wreck in the house but she was fine with that…what made her angry was them breaking in her room to continue their fight.

She couldn't control her anger anymore she was turning into what everyone dread…

Bubble-vicious was now freed.

"CAN'T ANYONE GET A LITTLE PEACE AND QUIET? YOU FUCKING DICKHEADS SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR WAKING ME UP!" she was now above them giving them an angry glare her eyes were darker now.

"Oh crap" Buttercup whispered to Butch.

"OH CRAP INDEED" then she tackled them into the ground.

She was murderous in that state and every single one of them dreaded to get to her bad side.

She was now kicking and punching the two greens and now they have been regretting on deciding to fight in the house.

The two were hiding behind a brick wall hoping she wouldn't come near them. They were panting hard to catch their breaths.

"Call…Boomer...he…knows…what….to….do" panted Buttercup and butch nodded then took out his phone.

Out of nowhere Bubbles was behind them.

"Looking for something" she smirked.

The two green turned her way.

"Butch run and call him!" she shouted before she was pinned on the wall brutally.

Then effortlessly the blue puff pulled her hair and then threw her towards the lake.

She was now bruised and tired.

"Never disturb me when over fatigue" Bubbles' voice was different it was cold and monotonous.

She was about to kill her sister as I told you before she was murderous. She was forming an energy ball on her hand it was 15x larger than the usual versions that they make. Buttercup closed her eyes preparing for her death, when somebody bravely hugged the blue girl and then turned her around.

It was Boomer; he whispered a song on her ear, a wonderful song 21 guns by the greenday.

The song was made her calmed down and slowly Bubble-vicious was getting out of her system. Then she fainted.

Buttercup's POV

'Note to self never ever go through Bubbles bad side ever again' I thought as I looked at my bruised eye.

Bubbles was sleeping on her bed while I was cleaning Butch's wounds. Then my sister woke up she lifted he upper body to sit down.

"Oh my gosh! Did I did that to you?" she gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

"No were sorry we knew you were exhausted and we still had to disturb you" I told her.

"No it's my fault I'm sorry and school start's next week" she said as she tried to stand up

"No Bubbles, you used a lot of energy it's best that you should rest for now" Boomer told her.

"Thanks Boomer fro calming me down"

"No problem I'll do anything for you" then he kissed her forehead.

'It was obvious he likes her...he's just too wimpy to ask her out' I thought ...

**Hey guys to answer ****She-Pirates kick-BUTT's question I like Bubbles with anyone on the RRBs since she fits right with anyone of them**

**BoomerxBubbles- is one cute pair…no cute is an understatement the best! Hheehehe**

**BrickxBubbles- though in my fic the guy is one creepy pervert… I do like him in other fics so he's fine with Bubbles**

**ButchxBubbles-the rebel and the innocent great combination love them**

**And Butch looks good with any one of them…**

**ButchxBlossom- the trouble-maker and Ms. Goody-goody**

**ButchxButtercup – a complicated combination which makes them great to write a story about…since the two are both hungry for violence**

**The reason why I think they would be compatible to anybody is because the others aren't two interesting to write about aside from their own counterparts.**

**So yeah…thanks for the reviews when I'm done with this I'll start on this story about the love triangle…and suggestions for the story are open too.**

**And thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Ok till next time! **


	26. Chapter 24 The serenade

Chapter 24: The serenade…

It was a beautiful day Bubbles was on her way towards the cafeteria. She went towards their usual table. Mac was talking with berserk on the phone long distance relationship was easy for them since Berserk could just fly to him whenever she wants to. Buttercup and Butch were having a food eating completion like they always do however Boomer wasn't around.

'Maybe he got stuck on something in class' she thought. Oh so oblivious on what's going to happen next.

When lunch was over, she went outside since it was her free period. She sat on the green grass under as tree. With her sketch book she drew. And she was quite happy for the result of her creation.

Meanwhile Boomer was looking for Bubbles with his blue acoustic guitar on his hand. His heart was pounding like crazy, he couldn't help it. It was time to let her know. The night before he was thinking of ways to tell her he loved her.

"Urg!" he shouted "how am I supposed to tell he these three damn words! Their just words that mean a lot" he was getting crankier but the hour. He had to turn on the radio to calm him down. Then he got an idea. He smirked at himself.

"Why didn't I think of this before!" he picked up his guitar and started strumming it.

"I'm going to do this I'm going to tell her"

Bubbles' POV

"I wonder where Boomer is?" I asked myself as I leaned over a tree. Then all of a sudden I heard something I searched for where it came from but still no sign of it. But then out of the blue I was shocked Boomer was strumming his guitar above me with a hint of blush on his face… I wondered why was he performing in public…

Boomer's POV

I looked for her all over the place but still no sign of her I went to ask Buttercup.

"Buttercup have you seen Bubbles?"

"Uh I think I saw her walked outside go look for her there"

So I floated my way out there. And there I saw her under the tree closing her eyes. So I landed above the tree and started strumming but I made sure it wasn't loud at first then I strumming it louder and louder until she looked up. Her eyes widen. I was now having second thought of continuing my plan. But I had to tell her or else I'll never know if she felt the same way too.

I needed to know. I continued strumming and started the song,

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super fucking cute  
And I can't stand it

She winced when I cursed but then she smiled.

I've been searching for  
a girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

Then I got down from the tree and landed in front of her.

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

My heart was beating fast so fast my face reddened like a tomato but I didn't care because I wanted to do this.

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

I put down my guitar and walked towards her step by step

You, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through…  
Another year

it felt like things were moving in slow motion as if it was only me and her no one else but us.

You, I saw you across the room  
And I knew that this is gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

And by that I held her face

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it

I let out a nervous sigh and open my mouth "B-bubbles…w-would y-you want t-to go out with me?" I stuttered a lot.

Then she opened her mouth to answer ""Boomer…i can't-I can't I just can't-" I looked down in disappointment she was going to reject me I just knew it…

**So hey guys! How you doing? La-la-la I'm so tired well anyways the next chapter will be the last I think…maybe just maybe **

**So any one out there have any idea's to share i need them for my love triangle thing with butchxbubblesxboomer i'd be so happy if you would oh well till next time love yah all...**

**thescreamingbunny of darkness**

**oh yeah the song is nevershoutnever's can't stand it i'm sorry that i made the blue's love story into a songfic i just love boomer when he sings  
**


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Boomer…i can't-I can't I just cant-"I stuttered I was so shocked by his actions but I straightened myself and started to talk straight

"I can't believe you like me! I always thought you liked someone else and only saw me as a friend! Oh you don't know how this made me so happy!"

The real reason why I always hold his hand, and hugged him was because I could be closer to him and just imagine myself being with him sure I did like Mac but it was just one of those blush-crushes that I usually have while for Boomer even we were kids I always liked him. as our friendship grew deeper, the more I wanted him and in that moment I felt bliss all over the atmosphere.

I saw relief in his face then he leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back before I closed my eyes. It was magical. Then he broke away.

"Bubbles, you are the only reason why I'm still alive…if you didn't save me from myself I would have been suffering in the flames of hell by now…and regretting to ever even thought of suicide not only that I like you I always have loved you…I was just oblivious at first but a certain someone made me realize that" and by his words I smiled.

"So when will we go out?" I asked.

"Uh how about Saturday let's go to the theme park."

"Sounds cool" then the bell rang but we didn't care we just wanted to stay that way forever leaning on each other's foreheads in sweet embrace that used to mean friendship but turned into love.

"Boomie, before I forget to tell you this, I love you too" then he smiled…and kissed me once again.

::::::::

Years later…

It was a wonderful day…everyone was busy that day preparing for an important day of my sister's life. Buttercup and Butch were recently married in Las Vegas… Blossom still thinks it's not very romantic but they didn't care what she thinks they just loved each other and that's what counted. Soon enough they bore a son. He was a wonderful child and had the features of his father they named him Dice. And I Bubbles have recently been engaged with my one and only love Boomer. Berserk and Brat married with their lovers as well and they are Mac and Mitch…

I was helping my sister with her hair; she looked breath taking that day her wedding gown look beautiful on her and her face was filled with happiness and eagerness to marry the man she loved. After I was done, she asked me if I could let her think for a minute or two. I nodded and left her in her room.

Brick's POV

On the wedding day I watched her walked down the aisle with a smile on her face and it made me thought to myself 'man, that bastard's lucky'. But then a smirk came through my face and thought again 'and luckily for me it's me'

Blossom's POV

As bubbles walked out of my room I thought back from my college years, Danny and I broke up since our relationship's spark was gone and he met a girl that gave him the spark back her name was Sam, and when they graduated they got married, leaving me broken hearted because I still loved him at that time.

But Brick rescued me from that state, he showed me a different side of him…the side her failed to show in everyone's eyes but mine. He showed me unconditional love. And for that I agreed to marry him. I never had any cold feet in marrying him because I know despite his past as a perverted player, he was changed. I sighed when Bubbles came back to tell me it was time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a perfect day for the puffs and ruffs a perfect day indeed, it was the wedding day of Brick and Blossom. Our pink-eyed bride slowly walked towards the aisle making the rest of them to feel anxious. When she arrived next to her soon-to-be-husband they smiled. They didn't even listen to the priest they just looked into each other's eyes and said their 'I dos' and kiss passionately never wanting to end it…

…The end…

**Yeah so it's finally over thank you for reading this ever crappy fanfic that was written by an ever crappy writer hope you liked it despite the crappiness…. **

**oh by the way my other story is now up go check it out of you have time  
**

…**..Thanks for everything love yah all….**


End file.
